The Denmark Moon
by Hailey71
Summary: When Stiles' cousin, Ashlyn, is in a car crash and her parents are killed she goes to live with him and his dad. Little does he know what has become of his dear cousin that night of the crash.
1. Chapter 1

**Ashlyn**

"Storms movin in fast." Kent said. I rolled my eyes and buckled my seatbelt. Mom sat down into the passenger's seat of our old green car; I didn't know what kind it was. It ran; that's all I cared about. Kent looked at me in the rear view mirror and smiled. His teeth were a brown-yellowish color from all the cigarettes and coffee he drank. I curled my lip and looked out the window.

"Ashlyn dear, what are your plans for the summer? Are you going to be visiting Jeffery?" I took a deep breath and tried to keep from shouting.

"Mom, Jeff died five years ago. Remember?" she was getting worse. The doctor said the tumor was pressing down on something in her brain that made her memory fuzzy.

The look on her face killed me. She looked so lost and confused. I leaned forward and out my hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly. She turned her head and looked at me, more puzzled than before. I was never one for physical contact. I barely ever hugged my parents. Maybe that was because they never acted like the parenting type.

"Yeah Mom, I'm thinking about it." I glanced over at my dad and saw tears welling up in his eyes. I choked back the lump in my throat that grew bigger and bigger. He wiped his eyes and tried to pretend like it didn't happen. He started the car as I sat back in my seat.

We'd been driving for almost two hours; I didn't even know where we were going. We could've just been going for a drive; a really long drive. The doctor said the reoccurring events were good for her memory. Me and Kent both knew it wasn't happening though; she was fading fast, we were loosing her.

Rain pounded on the windows. Lightening struck and thunder rumbled through my chest like it was a steam roller driving past us. I could feel my lungs getting tight; I hated driving in the rain.

"Dad where are we?" we were on some back road in the woods. The rain started coming down harder and wind pushed the car around. "Dad, I think we should pull over until the rain dies down some." He ignored me and kept driving. I looked at Mom, she just starred straight ahead and didn't say a word. No little comment like "Ashlyn don't backseat drive," or "Ashlyn just enjoy the ride." She just sat there with a blank look on her face.

"It's alright sweetheart, just sit back and put your seatbelt on." That scared the shit out of me. I sat back in my seat and pulled the belt as tight as I could possibly get it.

"Please Dad, you're scaring me. Please just, just pull over." He ignored me again. "Mom tell him to pull over please!" I looked over at her and still she had her blank stare. She was gone. I licked my lips and looked threw the windshield. Lightning lit up the sky and we went off the beat up road. We all jerked forward, my parents remained silent as our car tumbled over the hill. I screamed and grabbed the seat in front of me. Then I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over. I would be dead soon and it would all be over.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up gasping for air. The car was flipped upside down and I was suspended in the air still strapped into my seatbelt. My hands were numb but I somehow managed to unclick the buckle and I fell to the ground; or in this case the roof.

"Ma, Da." was all I could blurt out. I could barely see anything through my broken glasses and blurred vision. There was broken glass everywhere and my parents nowhere in sight. I searched frantically for them, and I was praying that they weren't dead. But I knew in the back of my mind I knew, I just knew.

I kicked out the door with whatever strength I could muster up and stumbled out into the mud. It covered my arms up to my elbows; I had it everywhere. I tried to stand with the help of the total car supporting me.

"Dad!" I shouted as I echoed threw the forest. Tears flowed from my eyes and I shouted for him again, and again. But I got no answer; just thunder softly mocking me as it drifted away.

I rounded around the front of the car and saw two lifeless mud covered bodies lying on the ground. I couldn't breathe. I clenched my jaw and walked over to them; neither of them had a pulse. I collapsed to my knees and cursed at them, but I blamed myself. I sat up against the car as the rain drizzled down my face.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to them like they were only sleeping. I could hear things in the woods like they were coming towards me. I tried to convince myself that I was only hearing things but yet again, I knew they were there. I pulled my knees to my chest and covered my ears.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted and for a moment everything was silent.

I didn't know how long I was sitting there, but it had to have been a while because everything was dry and dark. I had to leave my cell phone at home, the one day… I chuckled at the irony; the sick, sick irony. I could hear something shuffling around on the other side of the car. I assumed it was a bird in the trees above us; it seemed like a pretty good explanation; until I heard the howl.

It was ear piercing. I didn't hesitate to cover my ears; it was loud and right next to me. I couldn't help but start crying; what else could I have done? Then the howling stopped and when I lifted my head there he was. Not three feet in front of me stood a black wolf. I couldn't move; I couldn't even breathe. He just stood there, his big green eyes looking back at me.

There was no noise; until the black wolf lifted his head and let loose an ear piercing bellow. This time I didn't flinch at the sharp sound. I continued sitting there, waiting for him to make his next move. My life was in his hands, paws, whatever.

He started walking towards me; I held my breath. Slowly and not taking his eyes off of me he stepped lightly, not breaking any twigs or crunching any leaves. He stopped at my feet and looked down at my shoes. They were covered in dried mud, leaves and sticks stuck out from them.

He lowered his head and smelled my shoe, then stepped forward and smelled my leg. When he lifted his head again our eyes met, and locked onto each other. His eyes almost seemed human, it was strange but it felt safe; like he wasn't going to hurt me.

Without even telling my brain, I lifted my hand in front of the wolf's nose. He nudged it lightly giving me a grin. I grazed my thumb across his whiskers. He licked his nose and his tongue touched my wrist. I grinned again.

"Looks like it's just me now boy." I ran my fingers down his chin and through his fur. His heartbeat was loud, or maybe it was just so quiet that I could actually hear it. He blinked twice and snorted, shaking my hand away. Off in the distance I could hear another howl. And then another, and another, they were getting closer and louder. Maybe they were coming to kill me, finish off what was left of the crash.

I heard a low growl and I realized it was coming from him. I jerked my hand back and then everything that I could see I couldn't see anymore. Then I couldn't hear. Everything was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ashlyn**

When I opened my eyes I wasn't in the car, I wasn't in the forest; I didn't know where the hell I was. I couldn't move I could barely even breathe! Everything was spinning and I felt sick. Then I felt the pain; the real pain. _Was this pain from the accident? Was I really in shock that whole time?_

"What do we got?" a man with a deep husky voice shouted over the pounding in my head; making it worse. Flashes of lights whisked over my head. _Was I moving?_ _I had to have been moving._

"17 year old girl in a car accident, possible animal attack." Animal attack? There was no animal attack.

"Mommy?" I squinted my eyes and blocked the light with my hand. The husky voiced man said something and a woman shoved my hand back where it was. Sheets, I felt sheets! I was in a bed; a hospital bed!

"Ashlyn, my name is Dr. Moore. Do you know where you are?" I shook my head. "Can you tell me your last name?"

"I'm not brain dead, and there was no animal attack… Where is my mom? You have to help her first, she has a brain tumor." I tried to tell her, but she assured me that there were other doctors attending to my parents, that they were right behind me. But something inside told me that wasn't true.

"Do you know how long you were out there? How do you feel?" I continued trying to block out the lights with no luck succeeding.

"I feel fine, we couldn't have been out there more than 5 or 6 hours." The lights grew brighter and hotter every foot the pushed my down the hall. "God what's with these lights, are we on the damn sun?" I finally just closed my eyes.

"Is there someone I could call for you?" Dr. Moore asked but I couldn't answer. My chest was tight; I couldn't breathe. Why can't I breathe anymore? "Ashlyn?" my eyes fluttered.

"My Uncle. He's all I have now, him and my cousin." Tears streamed down my face. "They're really dead?" I looked up at her face.

"I'm sorry sweetie." I didn't feel any different with her condolences. "Do you have a number I could call him on?" I gave her my phone that I thought I'd left at home but was really just thrown from the car with everything else.

"I don't have his number, but my cousin, his son, Stiles." I started to cry again then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Ashlyn that's not how ladies behave in public. Collect yourself at once!" I picked up my head. _Was I really going to start this? Seeing and hearing the dead mother?_ I wiped my eyes and asked for my phone back, that I would call him myself.

The phone rang and rang, but there was no answer. I tried again and still there was nothing. "Damn it Stiles." I tried one last time and finally he picked up.

"Hello?" he said through a yawn. Damn it was good to hear a familiar, living, voice.

"Stiles?" my voice was shaky.

"Ash? Do you know what time it is?" he tried to sound upset but he was too tired to keep up the façade.

"Stiles you only live two hours away from me, of course I know what time it is." I rolled my eyes in saying so. "So, I'm at the hospital. There was an accident." The other end of the phone was silent. "You and your dad, you need to be here." Still there was no response. "Stiles?" I heard him sniff or say something I couldn't understand.

"Are you okay?" was all he asked.

"…Not exactly. Can you just," I could feel more tears coming. "Just please come." Hot, salty tears ran down my cheek.

"We'll be there soon. I promise you." Then there was nothing. I wanted to keep holding the phone to my ear, like that was going to do something to make me feel any better. I felt so empty inside and I hated it.

"Pinky promise?" I whispered. Then I let the phone fall out of my hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stiles**

I was gonna have to wake him up; after the graveyard shift too. No, I couldn't feel bad, this was important. I caught myself just standing outside his door like a weirdo. Somehow I mustered up the balls to push open the door.

"Dad." I said from the doorway. He didn't move. I took a few steps inside. "Dad, wake up." I said a little bit louder.

"Someone had better be dying Stiles." He said muffled through his pillow. I had a sick feeling in my stomach. He lifted his head and looked at me, still half asleep. "Stiles what's wrong?" I clenched my jaw; I didn't know how to tell him.

"Ashlyn just called. She's at the hospital; she said there was an accident and that we needed to be there." I looked down at the floor and then back at him. "I think it happened." He starred at me for a good minute then stood from his bed and started jamming his shoes on his feet.

"Well let's go then." He tied his shoes quickly. I ran back to my room and grabbed my shoes and a jacket; no telling what the weather was doing out there. Dad was already halfway down the staircase when he realized that he left his keys on the night stand. I felt around in the pocket of my jacket and tossed him the keys to my Jeep.

We were there within the hour; a trip that usually took us two and a half hours took us half the time. He said it was because there weren't a lot of people on the highway at 2 am, but I kept an eye on the speedometer; it never got below 50.

We pulled up the hospital parking lot, which was basically empty and I was looking around for their car. It wasn't there.

"Dad, their car isn't here." Then it hit me; they were in an accident. "Oh my god." And before the car had even stopped moving I had the door open and I was running towards the door.

"Stiles!" I heard him shouting after me but I didn't stop running; I had to see it for myself. The doors flew open and hit the walls behind them making a loud echo and most of the people looked at me. I apologized for the noise and then rushed over to the nurse's desk.

"Ashlyn? Ashlyn Rhoades? Please, she's my cousin, is she okay?" I asked the nurse as I tried to catch my breath. The nurses looked at each other and then at me. My heart beat a little faster and an old wrinkly woman motioned for me to follow her.

"What happened?" I asked her, all I knew was that they were in an accident. "She didn't really tell me much."

"Oh honey, she and her parents were in a fatal car crash." My heart all but stopped.

"F-fatal? But then that would mean that they were…" she looked back at me and nodded. "No, tha-that can't be true. I was talking to her an hour ago!" my mouth got dry really fast and I felt like I was going to cry but the old woman just kept walking.

"Ashlyn survived honey; but her parents." She didn't say anything after that and my heart broke. I could literally feel it breaking. A single tear fell down my cheek. "She's in pretty bad shape. She wasn't ejected from the car, but when she broke out she was attacked by an animal. Probably a large dog or possibly even a small wolf." She explained. _How could this be happening?_ When we reached the room the nurse opened the door and there she was; sitting on the hospital bed. She was looking out the window, didn't look up at me when I opened the door, or even when I sat down on the bed.

"Ash?" she said nothing. I touched her hand; it was cold. "Ashlyn." I gave it a squeeze, "Ash look at me. I'm here." Slowly she turned her head and looked at me; she had a few cuts on her face, but nothing that wouldn't heal in a week or two. She was shaking, real bad, and then started to cry. I scooted closer to her and held her as she cried. My hand cradled the bottom of her head and she took fistfuls of my shirt and didn't let go.

"Their dead, Stiles, they're both dead." My stomach dropped, I held her tighter. Out of the corner of my eye I could see my dad in the doorway and by the look on his face I could tell that he too was devastated. He stepped into the room and walked over to the bed where we sat. A few more tears fell from my eyes.

"Ashlyn?" she didn't move away from my arms. "Ashlyn, baby, I'm so sorry." He put his hand on her shoulder, offering some kind of comfort but I of all people know there is no amount of comfort that could make up the loss of a parent let alone two. Then he looked at me; his eyes were and I could tell he was trying not to cry in front of me. He didn't even cry in front of me when my mom died. "Ima- Ima go over to the house… Pack up a few things" he directed more at me than Ash. I nodded my head. "I'll be back soon." And then he was gone. I knew what he was packing. He was packing up her stuff; all of her stuff this time. She was coming home with us, for good now.

Sometimes in the summer she would come and stay with us, or whenever her parents had to go out of state for a conference, or a 'vacation' that just turned into work; we were always the ones who would come and get her. Ashlyn was the closest thing that I had to a sister. We were basically the same age, but she always loved hold that one month over my head. I wanted to smile but I couldn't. My family was still dying; first it was my grandparents, then my mom, now this? Who was next?

"There was a wolf." She whispered.

"What?" I asked but didn't pull away from holding her.

"In the woods by the car. They were both dead; but there was a wolf." She spoke like she was completely calm.

"Is that how you got these scratches?" I asked grazing my thumb across her cheek.

"He didn't attack me Stiles. He wouldn't have done that to me." He? Did she mean the wolf?

"Ashlyn," we both looked up. A tall, think woman with a white lab coat walking through the door. Of course the first thing that popped into my mind was _nice legs_ but that was just me being a guy. I assumed it was her doctor or a doctor none the less. "There was an animal attack; don't you remember?" Ashlyn slowly lifted her head from my shoulder.

"There was not. That wolf was there to protect me. He wouldn't have hurt me." _Please god don't let her be going crazy too._

"Ashlyn look," the doctor said almost furiously. She lifted up the bandage that was on Ashlyn's left thigh. I had to look away. There was dried blood everywhere; if there was one thing I couldn't stand it was blood. "Do you see that?" she pointed to the bite, "Those are teeth marks. You were bitten Ashlyn, that wolf bit you." I could see the tears welling up in her eyes again.

No, no, no." she muttered and she grabbed her head.

"We did some tests and there's no sign of infection or rabies-"

"No, no, no! He didn't bite me! Are you deaf?!" she shouted and then everything went silent. I had never seen her like this before, and to be honest; she was scaring me a little bit.

"Okay, alright Ash. It must have been something else, right?" I tried calming her. I didn't know what else to do. She looked at me with anger and fear in her eyes.

"He didn't attack me Stiles. He was there to protect me, I know it." She rested her head against my chest and I looked up at the doctor.

"Ashlyn, I'm going to give you a small dose of Morphine for your pain." Her head shot up and she grabbed the doctor's arm. I was in shock. She moved like she was The Flash.

"I don't want any drugs. I'm not in any pain." She starred her doctor down. It was terrifying; it's like it wasn't even her, it's like she was possessed or something. I could see her grip getting tighter; and the pain on the woman's face.

"Ash let go, you're hurting her." I said over and over until she finally let go. The look on her face when she realized what happened was like she wasn't even there. Quickly, the doctor left the room; closing the door behind her.

"I, I can't be here…" she mumbled.

"W-what? Are you insane?" I asked her. She didn't reply. "Ash, you were in a car accident and you were attacked by," I paused and say her face tense up, "something. And not to mention you have a huge gash in your leg; you can barely even walk." She rolled her eyes.

"Stiles my leg is fine." I shook my head.

"N-no it isn't. Ashlyn, I know you're a strong girl and everything, but you're allowed to hurt. I mean Jesus." I didn't know what else to say. Apparently trying to convince her that she wasn't fine was not the solution.

When my dad returned he had talked to the doctors and they told him that we could take her home tomorrow. I didn't know what we were going to do about a funeral. Who to invite, do you even invite people to a funeral? I didn't know any of there colleagues and Ashlyn didn't pay attention to any of them but Dad said that he would take care of everything. My only job was to take care of Ashlyn. Make sure she took her meds on time. Time and time again she assured me that she didn't need them, that she wasn't feeling any pain. What was I going to do, shove them down her throat? If she didn't want help with the pain I wasn't going to force her to take the drugs.

I played with my phone in my hands while we sat at the house. Ashlyn sat in her room; alone. First week of summer vacation and I was here; burying more of my family. I didn't know how much longer we were going to be here. I didn't want to be here, my Dad didn't want to be here, and I know that it was killing Ashlyn to be here; but he assured me that we would only be there another day or two. I spent most of my time sitting with Ashlyn, even if she didn't say anything. I tried getting her to talk to me but all that she would say is that she didn't want to be here anymore.

"Ash, I know you don't want to be here," she sat at her window seat and starred out at the gloomy weather. "Dad said that we would leave in a day or two." She didn't respond. I chewed on my lip as I sat in the middle of her bed. I looked down at the comforter; my mom had made it for her. Every summer we would draw a patch of our favorite memory and she would sew it together. I smiled, noticing an old patch.

"Hey, do you remember this one?" it was a picture of when we were like twelve at the park. "That was the first summer we learned how to jump off the swings." I laughed. "We were so proud of ourselves; remember Ash? I was so scared," I smiled shaking my head, "Do you remember what you said to me?" she shook her head. "You said, 'Grow some balls and jump off the swing Stiles.' Man do you remember how badly I bit that? My mom thought that I was trying to kill myself." I chuckled to myself over the reminiscence of my mom. I could still remember everything about her. Her long blonde hair; how her nose scrunched when she laughed; or how she knew exactly when I was lying to her.

"That was the first time she called you a dumbass." She almost had a smile on her face, but hell, at least she spoke.

"That's where the dumbassery began."

"It was all down hill from there." I wish she wasn't right so that I could pick a nothing fight with her, but she was right. "Is your dad gonna sell this house?" she asked taking me by surprise.

"W-why would he sell it?" I tried not to trip over my words so much.

"Well, nobody's gonna be suing it… It just seemed like the thing to do." I licked my lips and tried to think of something to say.

"Aren't you gonna want to like, you know, come back every once and a while? I mean this is your home Ash, you can't just give it away." Slowly she turned to face me, with hardly any expression on her face.

"No, it isn't. This has never been my home." She turned back towards the window. "It's just the place I live at."I hated seeing her so down. This wasn't the same Ashlyn that I knew. This was just an empty shell of the girl I knew.

"I'll talk to him." Cautiously I stood from the bed and walked towards the doorway, waiting to see if she would change her mind. When she didn't say a word or ever turn around; I hung my head and walked out into the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stiles**

Dad was sitting at the kitchen table rooting through papers; bills I assumed. I swallowed hard and my mouth got dry. I didn't have a choice, I told her I would talk to him. I wanted a game plan; think of what I wanted to say before opening my big mouth which apparently I did a lot.

"Hey dad," I began, running my fingers through my hair. "So, Ashlyn thinks that you could sell the house." He stopped ruffling through the files but still looked down. "She thinks that it would be pointless to keep it, nobody's gonna use it, so why bother paying the bills for it." He moved his glasses up the bridge of his nose to keep them from falling off. Then he let out a heavy sigh.

"No, I'm not selling the house. Not yet anyways. When she's ready to let go of everything here, I'll think about it." He went back to his papers. I pulled out the chair that sat across from him at the table and sat down.

"Dad, I think she's more than ready to let go. Since we brought her home that's all she's been saying, how much she doesn't want to be here." He stopped again and took off his glasses and tossed them on the table.

"She's upset. This is her home; she just wants the bad memories that go along with this house as far from her as possible, but all the good memories would go with it. If you break your leg while walking your dog, you don't sell the dog." I understood where he was coming from, but Ashlyn would hear none of it.

"How are you gonna tell Ash that? She hated this place before and she couldn't get rid of it and now that she can finally get away from it it's still going to be tied to her." I argued.

"Regardless of whether or not I sell the house she is still going to be 'tied' to it. The memories aren't going to go away just because the property is under somebody else's name." I didn't have anything else to say. He was going to have to be the bad guy and tell her all of this. Honestly I was on her side; she made some very good points, and I won't be the middle man between them.

"When are you going to tell her all this?" he shook his head and rubbed his temple.

"I don't know. Maybe once we're back at the house, or the next time it's brought up. I just don't know until then." He picked up his glasses and moved them between his thumb and index finger before putting them back on. I sat back in my chair and watched him. I stood up from my chair and walked into the living room.

I sat down on the couch that looked brand new. My aunt and uncle went through more furniture in six months than me and my dad did in six years. The seat sprang me back up a few times before letting me settle in. I moved my hands across the leather, maybe it wasn't leather; Ashlyn would have had a cow if it were leather. She claimed to be a vegetarian, but I've seen her eat chicken on more than one occasion.

I remembered when she first started out. She had the whole hippy hair braid thing going on. She had turned into one of those crazy people that threw fake blood on cars of those makeup companies; the ones that test on animals anyways. I mean don't get me wrong, I think what they do to those little bunnies is cruel, but better a bunny than a person.

The TV that sat in front of me remained blank. I starred at myself in the reflection on the screen; what I wouldn't give for a burger right now. A nice, fattening, greasy hamburger; with three, no four, different cheeses, grilled mushrooms, onions, lettuce, tomatoes, ketchup and mustard. My stomach growled long and loud. I clenched my stomach and went to raid the fridge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ashlyn**

Today was the day I was out of this house forever, never having to come back and hide in the sanction of my room. This was my do-over; my second chance to make something of my life. As we pulled away in the Jeep, I didn't even so much as bother to look back for a last glance. I didn't have anything holding me there, no friends, no family, nothing.

"You okay back there?" Frank asked me from the driver's seat. I looked up into the rear view mirror and met his eyes.

"I'm fine; why wouldn't I be?" I asked but I knew what was to come next.

"Well, you just left the only home you knew and didn't want to say anything or even look back as we drove away." My expression didn't change. I saw Stiles glance over at him out of the corner of my eye but he didn't say anything; just sunk a little lower in his seat.

"It wasn't my home; it was just a place I lived." I said and looked out the window. "It's just a house; what the hell would I say to a house?" I asked confused. Stiles giggled from his seat. Frank swiftly shot a demeaning glance his way and he silenced himself. I wanted to smile, I could feel it inside, I just could find it in myself to bring forth the action. I moistened my lips and leaned my head against the back of the seat and closed my eyes.

About an hour after driving we hit traffic. Frank had been cursing for twenty minutes about how badly he needed to take a leak. Every time he said it I grew more and more agitated; I tried so hard to keep my temper at ease. My tongue had started bleeding from biting down so hard to keep from swearing at him.

"Next stop there is we'll pull off for some lunch. Sound good to you?" he asked us both. I just ignored him; the less I spoke the less chance there was of something offensive slipping out.

After another half an hour of inching forward we finally found a place to stop. I didn't recognize the places that were there; then again I usually slept on long car rides. I snorted quietly to myself.

"What?" Stiles asked, turning around in his seat.

"I was just thinking; I don't recognize any of the places here. Then I realized that I usually slept the whole way to your house, through rest stops and everything." He smiled.

"Well, they've got some great food here as far as truck stop diners go." He assured me.

"Good, I'm starving."

We pulled up to a restaurant called 'Lampshade.' It was a weird name for a food establishment, but as long as there was a bathroom and food I didn't care what the name was. It could have been 'Rhonda's Road Kill Diner' as far as I'm concerned.

"You two grab a table, I've gotta hit the head." Uncle Frank instructed us. A thin dark haired woman, maybe mid-forties took us to our table and gave us menus. Stiles knew what he wanted before he even sat down. He got the same thing everywhere we went; cheeseburger- rare, with all the fix-ins and fries. I on the other hand am a bit pickier on what I put in my mouth.

I flipped through the pages until I found the salads. Bowls of green on top of greens, and more greens; the sight of it all made me queasy. I flipped the page and the first thing I saw was meat, and my mouth watered. There were burgers, and steaks, and chicken, any kind of meat that would be sold at a place called Lampshade. I'd eaten chicken before and I liked it but I didn't make a habit of eating things with eyeballs. But that steak; I was almost craving it; like if I didn't have it I was going to go insane.

A different waitress escorted Uncle Frank to our table and took our drink orders. When she came back she took everyone's food order. She went around starting with Stiles who was having his traditional cheeseburger and fries. Frank was having meatloaf and potatoes, and when the woman asked for my order I paused; second guessing my choice.

"And what for you hun?" she asked in a thick southern accent.

"I'll have the steak, rare please." She wrote down my order and I handed her my menu, but Frank and Stiles just starred at me; their jaws almost on the table.

"You do know that you ordered a steak right? That's cow; you know moo-moo?" I rolled my eyes and unwrapped my straw and stuck it in my glass.

"I know what a cow sounds like Stiles; I graduated from preschool." Frank chuckled.

"So you're eating meat again?" Stiles asked me. I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't not want to eat the steak; it's like I needed to. I needed meat.

"I was just craving red meat I guess." Frank was reading something on his new smart phone and Stiles was still looking at me in utter shock. "Is that okay with you?" he blinked a few times then zipped up his mouth and looked down at the table.

When the food came I could hardly contain myself. I picked up my fork and knife and dug right into my steak. Red poured from the fresh cut and I almost started drooling. _Is this what cavemen felt like the first time they had meat? _I didn't look up until one of them said something to me.

"Damn Ashlyn, it's not going anywhere, you can slow it down a bit." I didn't know who said it but I looked up at both of them who had barely even touched their plates. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and slowed down my eating. I wanted to pick it up with my bare hands and just tear into it. I wanted to feel the juices running down my fingers. I wanted to feel the flesh in between my teeth as I pulled it apart. _ Why was I thinking these things?_ It must have been the medication I had taken, then stopped taking, it was messing with my head. That had to have been it, there was no other explanation.

I had finished my meal long before the guys did, which was surprising because I was usually the one everyone would be waiting on. I gawked at my empty plate where the meat had been. There was a watery puddle of red. I wanted badly to lick the plate clean I felt my heartbeat increase; then I saw a hand come into view. I blinked myself out of the daze I had been in to see our waitress had taken the empty plate away. I let out a sigh of relief. I had to figure out what the hell was going on with me, and maybe write a confession letter to PETA.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ashlyn**

Back on the road again I sat in the same seat. Stiles was driving this time which made me slightly nervous. The last time I had been in a car with Stiles driving was a week after he had gotten his drivers license and he thought it would be a great idea to use me as a test dummy before driving any of his friends around; lucky me, right? I looked straight ahead, watching the road and cars passing by. I felt a little bit better to know that we weren't the fastest ones on the road. I felt my stomach growl; I scrunched my nose in confusion. I had eaten more that I normally would have, why would my stomach possibly be growling? I tried to ignore it but I couldn't. I rummaged through my purse to find gum, or a mint or something. When I couldn't find anything I chugged a bottle of water. That should stop any more clatter from my insides.

"So, are you interested in school in the fall?" Frank asked, half turning around in the seat adjacent to me.

"I thought I would just do school from the house; pick up a job or two just to keep busy." He cleared his throat and strained his neck to look at me. "I'm kidding Uncle Frank, but it's summer; I don't even want to think about school right now." Under the circumstances I think I had the upper hand, for the time being anyway.

"You'd better be." Stiles hadn't said a word since we got back in the car. He looked like he was in deep thought; I knew his face well enough if that was good or bad. This time however, I couldn't really tell.

"So Stiles, how's Scott been? I haven't heard from him in a while." When I would visit in the summer Stiles, Scott, and I were like the three Musketeers; we were always together.

"He's doin okay I guess." I cocked my head to the side a bit. "He's been asking his mom a lot about his dad recently." He met my eyes in the rear view.

"I'm guessing his mom shot anything about him down?" he nodded. Scott never really met his dad. He took off when he was like four or something. I guess now that he's older he wants answers and his mom won't give them to him. I could see the worry in Stiles eyes. When Scott wanted something he usually got it; one way or another. "He'll be okay Stiles; he always is." Again he nodded his head.

It was raining when we got to the house; barely coming down. I hesitated to get out of the car at first then I cautiously opened the door. The air was thick and muggy; making it hard to breathe. The house looked the same, as it always did. Newspapers piling up on the porch, flag falling off of the mail box; everything was the same here. I needed some normalcy in my life.

"So, you're room is still the same." Uncle Frank said handing Stiles a box out of the trunk. Stiles strained to keep it in his arms. "It might need some dusting, but nothing to serious." I stepped away from the door and walked around to the back and went to pick up a box. I saw one labeled "Ashlyn's Books" and reached my arms out for it, but something else caught my eye. Frank too, reached into the trunk for a box, one just labeled "Ashlyn's.." I cut off in front of him and grabbed it before he could.

"I'll take that one Uncle Frank." He looked at me peculiarly. I played it off with a smile. "Just something I want to take in myself. Something _personal_." His face didn't change.

"Nothing I would be careful with Ash, you know that." I looked down at the box, and then back at him. Stiles was waiting beside the Jeep for someone to go and open the door for him.

"I don't think you want to do that." I said as he reached for the box in my hands.

"And why is that?" he asked deliberately. I felt my mouth get dry and if I had spoken, I would have tripped over my words. I heard a loud sigh come from Stiles but nothing more.

"Because it's"

"For Christ's sake Dad they're her underwear!" I felt my face get hot with embarrassment. Franks jaw drooped open and then he collected himself.

"Oh, erm, right. Carry on then." And he shuffled past me for the box of books and then past me again up the stairs to the porch. Stiles and I followed behind him through the door. The air inside was much cooler; breathable. Stiles didn't waste anytime trampling up the stairs and down the hall to my room. I heard a thud and then he was trampling back down the stairs. The mornings are going to be _great_ here. He almost ran right past me but stopped to catch his breath.

"Stiles what's the rush? Got a date later?" I heckled him.

"Not exactly." He said through a ragged breath. I repositioned the box in my hands.

"So, Scott?" He looked up at me and said nothing but let his mouth hang open. "Are you serious? That's what you meant by 'not exactly'? Oh boy, I can't wait to tell him that!" he rolled his eyes and left the house for another box, panting.

I ascended the steps to the upstairs and down the hall towards my room. My room was across from Stiles' room. Curiosity getting the best of me, I peered in just to look around. When I saw nothing different than made the pile of shirts and socks on the floor, I went across the hall into my room. The wallpaper was still the light lavender color I remembered. The bed frame was still cracked from when Stiles and I were seven and were trying to fly from one frame to the other, and I slipped and chipped the bone in my knee. I chuckled to myself and plopped the box on top of the dresser.

Dust flew from the shelves and the fan blades when I flipped the switch on. I coughed and turned it off immediately after being shower with dust. I shook my hair and left the room and continued out to the car. The guys had gotten most of the boxes out and took them up to the living room. There wasn't much left in the trunk except for my memory box and my lucky hoodie. I always wore it on my runs, and I always came back right before the rain. I grabbed them both and closed the trunk door and returned to the house pulling the door shut behind me.

Frank and Stiles had taken most of the boxes up without me so I figured, why bother getting in the way? I stood at the bottom of the stair case and watched as Stiles trotted down the steps with a smile on his face.

"What's with the smile Stiles?" I asked as he stopped in front of me a few steps up from the bottom. He stood there smiling and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothin, I'm just happy you're here." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead then walked the rest of the way down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grinned to myself and headed up the steps. Frank was standing outside my room, leaning up against the door frame. I stood there with him and looked in the dark room. Boxes were piled on top of each other going up the walls. I licked my lips and entered without waiting for him to say something.

"You can, change what ever you want in here. It's yours now." He almost sounded like he was going to cry but he didn't. "Let me know if you need anything. Cleaning supplies, box fan, help unpacking." I looked over at the box on my dresser.

"I'm okay, thanks Uncle Frank." I looked over at him halfway through my sentence. He smiled, nodded his head and walked away. When I was sure I was alone, I walked over to the door and closed it.

"Well, first things first. These," I pointed to the bed sheets, "have GOT to go." I pulled them off along with the pillow cases, various blankets, and whatever else was on it. I tossed everything in a pile in the corner. The mattress was clean, well; as clean as a mattress can be anyways. I searched for my clean sheets, comforter, pillows, pillow cases, and such. After finding the necessary boxes I dressed my bed to feel more like mine. It now wore black cotton sheets, a fluffy Pink, yellow, and blue comforter, and multicolored pillowcases.

Satisfied with my bed, I broke the boxes down and began cleaning. I walked down to the kitchen and looked under the sink for the furniture polish and a few rags but I couldn't find any.

"I could've sworn this is where they were." I muttered to myself.

"Lookin for these?" Stiles asked from behind me. I stood from the ground and turned to see the cleaning supplies that I needed on the table. He was sitting on the chair reading something. I stepped forward to grab my things and noticed the title of the book.

"You're reading Huckleberry Finn?" I asked, surprised.

"I have to, summer reading crap." He shook the book in his hands. I giggled.

"That's too bad, it's a really good book." He shrugged. I lied, Huckleberry Finn bored me to death and I never got past thee first few pages. I returned to my room and cleaned off the dresser, the book shelves, and the bedside table. I proceeded to unpack all my books, my clock, and put most of my clothes away. Whatever I couldn't fit in the dresser drawers I stored in the closet on the free hangers. Just like the previous boxes, I broke them down, this time tossing them to the end of the hallway.

I looked around at my almost completed room. I looked up; the ceiling fan. I stood on the mattress to clean off the fan blades with shaky legs. After loosing the battle with the bed I hopped off and pulled a folding chair over and stood on that. Not exactly a fair trade off, but it was more stable than the bed was.

After four and a half hours of clean, rearranging, and unpacking I was finally finished. The room looked like I had been living there for years. All I had left to do was set the clock and I was completely finished. I pushed buttons trying to get to the right time.

"6:04 PM." I said to myself out loud. I heard a light tap on my door. "Come in." I didn't turn around when I answered. When I didn't hear anything I turned to see who had come knocking. Who I turned to see took my by surprise. "Oh my god Scott!" I was overjoyed to see his cheeky smile and his big bushy hair. I ran over to him and almost leapt into his arms. This was the first time in a while that I had actually made contact with another human being; not since the hospital. I took in a deep breath and he squeezed me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. I shook my head.

"Don't be; it was bound to happen eventually." I wanted to take back what I had said, but I couldn't; it was out there now.

"Don't talk like that. They loved you Ash, you know that." I nodded and didn't say anything else. "So," he said breaking up the hug. "I like what you've done with the room; although the walls aren't really you. Are you gonna paint over it or?" he asked, taking interest in my crappy set-up.

"I think I'll keep it a while. Stiles' mom put it up a long time ago." It was supposed to be another room, for another child; for a daughter. "I feel her here, ya know? I don't want that to go away." For the sake of all of us I couldn't bring myself to change the color. He nodded and didn't say anything. He walked over to the window and smiled.

"I remember when that happened." He pointed to the crack in the glass.

"I told you that you were gonna crack it. Shouldn't have thrown the rocks Scotty." I felt my cheeks flush, and he smiled playfully and rolled his eyes.

"If you would've just answered me, that wouldn't have happened." He leaned up against the wall. I could tell he was being flirtatious; it was so Scott.

"If you would have just used the phone like any normal person you wouldn't have had to throw the rocks." I said leaning forward on the bed frame, slightly pushing my boobs together. He ran his fingers through his long dark hair and shook his head, helping the hairs fall in place.

"Hey Scott, are you ready to go?" Stiles said from the doorway. I looked back at him and watched as Scott walked over to him, bumping their fists together. "Ash, we're going to see a movie. You wanna come with?" he asked. I knew he didn't really want me to come, he was just being polite.

"No, you two go." I replied, walking over to my book shelf and searched for something to read.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked. He cocked his head to the right and his hair fell over his eye. I smiled and looked away.

"Yeah, go on," I waved my hands ushering them away, "go have fun on your bro-date." Both of them rolled their eyes and left my room, pulling my door shut half-way. I walked over to the window and watched them skip down the stairs and into their car. Suddenly feeling alone was discomforting. I wished I had changed my mind and gone with them; but they needed their boy time. They hadn't seen each other in over a week. I was proud of myself for being so selfless. As I watched them pull out of the driveway I heard Frank open the door. It creaked as it turned on its hinges and I acted startled as I turned to look at him.

"Hey, I'm running out to the store. You wanna tag along? Maybe pick up some things that you need?" I did need things, tampons mostly, and shampoo, and other soaps.

"Yeah, sure." I grabbed my flip-flops and walked down the stairs behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Frank and I walked threw the store together. He tossed "food" into the buggy and didn't stop in the process of doing so. I watched as chips, coffee grounds, chicken, and peanut butter all make their way into the basket. I snuck in some lettuce and other vegetables into the cart; if I was going to be living here then these two are going to be eating something besides crap all of the time.

"You need to go off and get your, lady thing?" he trailed off saying. I laughed lightly and went off in search of my "lady things." After asking three different people in the entire store where I could find the things that I needed, I finally found them and began my return search for my uncle. I passed people I didn't know and people I didn't know but knew me.

"Oh I haven't seen you since you were this big." Old ladies said putting their hands out to measure my determined height of when I was about six or seven. I bantered with them for a few minutes; not really wanting to talk to them. Eventually I broke away before they could start pinching my cheeks or anything worse. As I started walking away I noticed somebody, not somebody familiar, just somebody. He was tall, and built; handsome at that, yet something about him seemed so familiar, something similar to me. I tried not to stare but I couldn't help myself, it's like I was drawn to him. He stood in one place as I stared him down; he stared back. He had me in a sort of trance, I couldn't move my feet. I felt my heartbeat increase and my palms get sweaty.

"Ashlyn, there you are." Uncle Frank said putting his hand on my shoulder making me jump out of my trance- like state. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya kid." I blinked my eyes numerous times and turned my head to Frank and then back at the stranger; he was gone. "Got everything you need?" he asked. My eyes searched for him, desperate too look at him once more.

"Yeah," I gave up and slowly turned my body the opposite way. "Yeah I have everything I need." Into the buggy I dropped in shampoo, conditioner, tampons, face wash; because I was sure I was out at home, deodorant, and toothpaste.

Twenty minutes later we were back home with everything unpacked and put away. I walked threw the dinning room while Frank cooked up some dinner. There was news clippings framed on the walls. Shootings, murders solved, missing kids found, and one that caught my eye. It was one from not too long ago, a fire. They had a picture of the house, or what was left of the house, and the only living person that lived in the house. My heart almost stopped; when I looked at his face I knew I'd seen him before.

"That was the Hale place; arson. We never did find the guy; the bastards. There were over ten people in the basement while it burned down. Men, women, and children." I jerked back a little bit hearing that. I lifted my finger to the face.

"Who is this?" I asked, not looking away from his face.

"That's Derek Hale; the only survivor, so to speak. He was in town picking up his sister from school only to find out that she had been home the whole time. He returned home to see it engulfed in flames." I pulled back my hand. "After that he just left. Hasn't been back in about three years, goin on four."

"Well, I saw him at the store tonight. I knew he looked familiar, I just couldn't place him." He didn't say anything after that.

_I KNOW THIS WAS A SHORT ONE BUT I WANT TO START TRYING TO GET INTO THE WHOLE WEREWOLF PART OF THINGS. PLEASE BARE WITH ME; MIGHT BE A WHILE UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT I'LL KEEP YOU GUYS UPDAED. XOXO_


	9. Chapter 9

**Stiles**

"Come on Ash, if you're so big and tough you do it!" I held a shoe in my hand ready to toss it at her.

"I can't, Stiles please, just please!" she screamed. I couldn't help but feel some humor in the situation.

"Come on, it's not that bad, just do it." She shook her head violently. She had her grip on the desk chair, ready to launch it at any second.

"Stiles, stop tormenting your cousin, and kill the damn thing." I looked at the ground. There sat a brown spider a little bigger than my thumb. I made a face while his head was turned, which of course, he called me on because he sees everything!

"Dad it's just a house spider, it's not hurting anyone." Ashlyn shot me the dirtiest look ever. "Aren't you supposed to be some animal rights activist or something? Isn't killing animals against your beliefs?" she licked her lips and rolled her eyes as her grip on the chair tightened.

"Stiles, don't you think that ship has sailed since I'm eating animals now?" damn, forgot about that. I had no choice now but to smash it. I looked down at it again and got a shit eating grin on my face.

"But Ash look at it; it probably has a little spider family and a little spider house and,"

"I don't care Stiles! Spiders lay their egg sack and when they hatch they either die or leave them to fend for themselves. Don't give me any of that crap! I don't ask for much, JUST KILL THE DAMN SPIDER!" I laughed out loud. To see her almost in hysterics was priceless but I'd had my fun. I picked up a piece of paper and scooped the eight-legged thing onto it and flung it out the window.

"There, all gone. Happy now?" I asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes as she pushed in the chair.

"My hero." Dad chuckled from the other side of the table; he just sat there reading his newspaper. "Don't you have practice to get to?" I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue at her.

"Come on guys, can't you at least act like you're not five?" he said glancing up at us.

"Gee dad, you don't let us beat each other up, you don't like the playful banter over the spider; how would you like us to communicate?" he put down his paper and slowly looked up at me.

"Nicely; like you love each other." Ashlyn looked at me, and I looked at her. I knew exactly what she was thinking. She jumped over the chair she began pushing in and dove into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her torso and squeezed her tight.

"Oh Stiles, you're the greatest cousin ever!" she said. I hugged her tighter.

"I know, I'm pretty awesome!" I said in the same tone of voice that she did. I could hear dad sigh and ruffle with his paper.

"Dumbasses." I heard him whisper to himself but we both heard him. I chuckled; she giggled and I set her feet down on the floor.

"Seriously though Stiles, you have practice in fifteen minutes; and don't you have to pick up Scott?" damn it all.

"Crap, you still wanna come?" I asked her. She nodded. We both ran out the door and into the car. I drove the Jeep to Scott's house as he stood outside. I prayed that I forgot to take my gear out of the back so that I didn't have to be late for another practice. Coach would have my hide if I was. Thankfully everything was accounted for as I rifled through my bag and then swung it over my shoulder. Scott and I both ran through the locker room only to see the back door closing. Quickly we changed into uniform and jogged out onto the field.

Everyone that I hadn't missed was in the stands; mainly girlfriends of my teammates texting their friends. But then I saw her, Lydia Martin; I've loved her since the third grade and she's never noticed me once. Well that's not entirely true; she almost hit me with her car last year, so I guess that's a start.

Ashlyn had been sitting a few rows below Lydia in the stands; I was getting distracted. I tried to focus on what Finstock was saying but it all sounded like the teacher from Charlie Brown. I couldn't comprehend any of it; nothing at all. It was like I was in a haze and I couldn't shake it.

"Stilinski!" I tensed up at the sound of my name. "Where is he?!" he shouted, louder than usual.

"Here, coach." I stuck my hand in the air letting him know that I was there.

"Suicide runs; 10 of em. NOW!" he spat. I rolled my eyes, picked up my stick and started running.

I could hardly breathe. I had done everyone's runs for them, making up the week's practices that I had missed while we were out of town. I collapsed on the ground, desperate for oxygen. The sun beat down on my face, and chest, making me sweat more than I ever had in my life. I watched as my team mates jogged past me as they practiced the plays they would use in the upcoming games this school year. As for me I would be benched again, as would Scott. No, this year I would make first-line. No one could stop me from getting what I wanted. I picked myself up from the ground and walked over to the water stand. Ashlyn was standing on the other side of the table glistening with sweat.

"Stiles, your going to pass out from heat exhaustion, you need a break." I chugged the small cup of water and began filling it up again.

"No, coach is right; I missed too much last week. I need to make up for it." I said threw gasps. I could feel my pulse just about all over my body; it shook me with every beat.

"Stiles, it's almost 100 degrees out here. You're in full uniform and have been running for an hour; sit down and catch your breath." She demanded. Nothing was stopping from getting me on the first line.

"Ash," I wiped the sweat that dripped off the tip of my nose, you're not my coach. I have ten more to do and I'm done so, either side down and shut up, or go home." And I trotted back onto the field. I'd never spoken to her that was before, but she knew how badly I wanted this. I wasn't letting anyone drag me down.

We drove home in silence. The radio played Freebird the entire way home. She finally broke the tension when we were driving down our street.

"I'm sorry I got involved with your training today." I didn't respond. "I knew how much first-line means to you but Stiles, you're not gonna get it in one day. The only thing you proved to your coach today was that your stubborn and can take the heat. I hate saying it pal, but that's most of your teammates." I knew she was right but I didn't want to admit it; I was still angry with her.

"You still shouldn't have involved yourself. This is lacrosse; it's not like whatever sport you had back at your old school. We're one of the best teams in our district. It's tougher than hockey and football combined." I cleared my throat as I pulled the Jeep into the drive way. Dad's car was gone; I had forgotten he was working over night. I sighed and put the car in park. "I'm sorry I snapped at you on the field, its just, I really want this. And I'm not gonna stop no matter what it takes. I'm making first-line this year." She accepted my apology and we both walked into the house.

_OKAY SO I KNOW THAT I SAID THAT I WANTED TO GET INTO THE WHOLE WEREWOLF THING BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO DO ANOTHER ASHLYN CHAPTER, SO I DID A SHORT STILES ONE TO BREAK IT UP. NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE I WILL PUT SOME WEREWOLF IN IT. POSSIBLY SOME HALE TOO, IF I WRITE IT THE WAY I SEE IT IN MY HEAD. UPDATE SOON! XOXO_


	10. Chapter 10

**Ashlyn**

Stiles and I had just walked into the house when we got into it again. I think we were just fighting to fight, or maybe just to hear our own voices. Either way we were fighting. I hated fighting with him; but I hated loosing even more. I rarely ever did in fact loose a fight, with anyone. When I'm right I'm right, what can I say?

"You are such a brat!" he shouted.

"Oh wow, great come back Stiles, I'm not five anymore that doesn't put a damper on my day." I exclaimed. I felt my blood boil and my face get hot. I wanted to just run away; actually I really wanted to run. I wanted to run more than I wanted to win this stupid fight.

"God, do you ever stop complaining? I swear if you don't complain about something you die." That did it for me. I didn't retaliate I just left. I could feel the porch shake when I slammed the door behind me. I trotted across the street and into the woods. I had come to know the woods quite well, I never went off the beaten path and I never got lost.

I must have been running for an hour. Not stopping to catch my breath, or checking my phone to see what time it was. I just kept going and going until I reached a house. In the middle of East Jesus nowhere there was what looked like a house. I came to almost an immediate halt and looked up at the worn down burnt wooden house. This must have been the Hale house, what was left of it anyways. _Why didn't he just tear it down?_ So many things were running through my mind at once and it gave me a headache. No, it was worse than a headache; it felt like my brain was imploding. I grabbed my forehead with both of my hands trying to repress the pain but it didn't sucome to my desperate pleads.

"Oh god," I shook my head wanting it to stop so badly. I heard sticks breaking off in the distance. At first I played it off as it just being the forest, there were animals and other people I'm sure walking through. When I heard it again closer and louder, I froze and looked behind me to see nothing was there. Again I heard a noise, this time it was thunder. The sound took me back to the day of the crash and it shook my entire body. Once more I heard the breaking of sticks. When I turned to look at the house I saw red glowing eyes in the darkness. I didn't know whether to run or to call for help.

Just then something in me told me to run; to run and not stop. So I did, I ran as fast as I could through the trees and heavy brush. I couldn't see anything; I was running blindly through uncharted territory. I was scared, was the creature with the red eyes chasing me? I was too afraid to stop and look. For a split second I looked over my shoulder to see if I was being followed, when I looked back I ran right into a tree branch, knocking me down and rendering me unconscious for I don't know how long.

When I woke up I could see everything. It was like someone had turned the lights on. I struggled to my feet and I kept running. I ran over hills and threw creeks. I could hear footsteps behind me drawing closer and louder. I heard my own heartbeat increase. I hadn't realized where I was going. And then I realized; I had no idea where I was. I noticed also how low to the ground I was. I was so confused, was I dreaming? No, no I couldn't have been dreaming I was totally lucid. As I ran threw bushed and broken tree branches I heard a loud growling sound. I tried to make my feet run faster but they didn't. I started panting and slowing down, I had no choice but to stop and attempt to fight off whatever animal was chasing after me.

When I stopped in my tracks, I was very quiet. I listened for any sound that would link to the animal following me; I didn't hear anything. I only heard the sound of my beating heart and my ragged breaths. When I was sure I was no longer being followed I tried to sit down but I fell over instead.

"What the hell?" I thought out loud. Then I looked down at my feet. My feet weren't my black high tops I had left home wearing; they were paws. They were big, brown, fluffy paws! I tried to scream but all that came out of my mouth was a long low-pitched howl. I heart raced. I could hear, see, and smell things that I shouldn't and above everything, I was scared. No, I was terrified. I ran again, this time being stopped by a river. I could see my reflection in the water, but it wasn't my face. It was the face of a wolf.

It was brown with a white over my right eye. I was missing fur where my scars were, and not just from the crash. When I was thirteen my best friend was shot and killed and whenever I got really depressed about it, I hurt myself. Not something that I'm proud of but it happened none the less. I studied my face in the water. I looked up at the sky and noticed that there was no moon; none at all. This puzzled me; I thought werewolves were supposed to change under a full moon.

Thunder crashed again, followed my lightning, and shortly after that, rain; heavy, freezing cold rain. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go home like this, and I didn't know how to change back. I sauntered back to the woods where the thick treetops kept most of the rain off of me but I was still wet. I sat down in my unfamiliar body under a broken log that leaned up against another tree.

"Maybe I'll just lay here and I'll change back on my own." I thought to myself. I was exhausted from running, from fighting with Stiles. Stiles; he probably had the entire town out looking for me. What would happen if they found me like this? That terrified me even more than I already was. But I took my own advice and laid down under the log and closed my eyes.

_DON'T WORRY, THIS IS A TWO PARTER ;) I DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE IT UNBAREABLY LONG FOR YOU GUYS. XOXO_


	11. Chapter 11

**Ashlyn**

I was awaked violently but thunder booming louder than it had before. When it crashed loudly again I jumped up and bashed my head off the log. I grabbed it immediately trying to reduce the pain. I glanced around, and then down at my body. I was human again! And oddly enough clothed. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. I started to shake, and goose bumps covered my arms and legs. Why didn't I grab my lucky jacket on the way out the door? I never left the house without it; it's what I wear on my runs and I've never been caught in the rain with it, even in the rainy seasons. I wrapped my arms around my legs and decided to wait the storm out or until daylight appeared.

Just as I was about to doze off again I heard something. The sound sounded like footsteps, the same footsteps I had heard before. I inched farther under the log that kept me dry until my back was pressed up against the tree. As the footsteps got louder feet came into view just on the other side of the log. Only they weren't human feet; they were paws just like the ones I had a few hours ago. I held my breath and then the paws went away. Just as I exhaled there was another set of feet, human feet. They were a man's feet. Leaves ruffled outside and I couldn't move. My muscles ached and I was scared stiff. Then I saw his face. The face of a similar stranger.

"Come on out, its okay." He said in a gruff manor, not comforting me at all. His facial hair was longer than I realized and his eyes glowed a bright blue. I could have sworn that I had nail polish that was the exact color of his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you Ashlyn." He said extending his hand towards me. I wanted to reach out and pretend that everything was okay but it wasn't. Because now I knew; I knew what I was, and I knew what he was.

"H-how do you know my name?" I stuttered.

"You're uncle has half the police force out here looking for you. I told him that if I happened to cross your path I'd bring you home." He seemed trustworthy enough, but there was still something that was off about him. "I know that your scared and confused; I can answer all of your questions but you have to come out of there." I jerked forward in the direction of his hand but I hesitated. Then I finally just went for it. He pulled me out with one arm and stood me on my feet. I couldn't stand on my own; I guess that's what running around on four legs for so many hours does to you.

"How did you know where to find me? Who was that wolf that was just here? What the hell am I?" I had so many questions and no answers to go upon.

"Slow down, one at a time." He ushered me to sit on the log so that I wasn't so unstable. "I found you by tracking your scent. I walked past you in the store the other day and I picked up on you as soon as I steps out of my car to go up to my house." I moistened my lips. "That wolf that was chasing you earlier was called an Alpha; the most powerful and dangerous of the werewolf world. I don't know who he is; that's the reason I came back to town. I think he's living here."

"Do you turn into a wolf?" I asked. I felt so out of place, here he was, a total stranger just blurting out all of this information like it was cheerleader gossip. His eyes met mine and something seemed off, something not like me.

"Not exactly." He tried to explain that he basically turned into what the Hollywood people made werewolves out to look like whereas I on the other hand, turned into an actual wolf. "You're something called a Denmark Wolf. Still a werewolf but a different; breed so to speak. I've only ever met two others like you." I looked away slowly, then down at the ground. "It's quite interesting how people are turned to Denmark's actually." He trailed off. "This was the first night you've changed isn't it?" I nodded.

"How do they get turned?" I asked with no sort of expression in my voice.

"Well, one wolf will seek out another, usually a potential mate or someone who is in danger. The rest of the pack either accept or reject the person. The wolf that began to seek out the person either kills the person, or bites them to protect them from the rest of the pack." He explained.

"How does being changed protect them from the pack?" I asked.

"Denmark wolves don't harm one another. Once one is changed they become part of the pack. Whether or not that changed wolf stays with the pack is up to them." I wanted to cry but I didn't; I didn't have the strength.

"So, I'm alone?" I asked, definitely sounding like I was going to bust into tears.

"You can always go back to them. But as of now, yes, you are a lone wolf."

**_GUYS WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ASHLYN AS A WEREWOLF?! I HOPE IT DIDN'T SOUND LIKE I WAS RUSHING ALL OF THAT INFO ONTO YOU AT ONCE. I KNOW THERE'S GOING TO BE A LOT OF QUESTIONS ON THIS ONE BUT DON'T WORRY, MORE WILL BE EXPLAINED IN UP COMING CHAPTERS. MESSAGE ME YOUR THOUGHTS AND COMMENTS, I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS. XOXO UPDATE SOON_**


	12. Chapter 12

_THIS IS THE SORT OF OVERVIEW THAT I SAID I WOULD GIVE YOU GUYS. I WANTED TO TRY AND CATCH UP TO WHERE IT IS NOW IN SEASON 3. MOST OF IT'S PRETTY VAGUE BUT I TRIED. HOPE YOU GUYS CAN SORT OF FOLLOW IT. XOXO_

**Ashlyn**

School had been in session for about a week. I had a pretty good feel of the place and avoided getting pushed into lockers by the upper classmen, and tried my best to stay out of their way. Every chance I got I was looking for Stiles, or Scott, or anyone that I have been acquainted with. Around every corner I could hear someone's conversation or someone chewing their gum to loud. It all gave me a headache. I wanted to call Derek, there had to be a trick or something to get everything to shut the hell up. I didn't even realize until Stiles had pointed it out to me that every time someone cracked their gum, I jumped about a foot from my seat.

Chemistry had become my best subject, although my lab partner I could have done without. Jackson Whittmore; oh I remembered him alright, and he remembered me. An earlier practice in the summer that I had attended with the guys was where we first officially met. But I could remember all the times before when he harassed my boys in years before. Both of them would vent to me about what a jerk he was. But after getting to know him a little better I learned that I was just a cover up. He was actually an okay guy.

I couldn't help but think about the empty place in my heart where my mate should be every time I was around him. I could tell though, how much he was in love with Lydia even if he would never say it out loud. I knew, and he knew that I knew and I smiled every time I saw them together. Jackson and I had become pretty good friends, despite Stiles' and Scotts' best efforts to convince me otherwise. They were just stupid guys at that point; I brushed it off and snapped at them saying I would be friends with whoever I pleased.

A week later our lab partners had changed. The feeling that I got when I was around him was electrifying. I turned to him and extended my hand to him and introduced myself politely, the way that I had been raised to.

"Hi, I'm Ashlyn; new girl." At first he just looked at me like it was the first time a person from the opposite sex had ever spoken to him, which couldn't have been possible because he was so beautiful. Eventually he got over the shock of a girl talking to him and introduced himself as well.

"I'm Isaac, Lahey." When he touched my hand it was like fireworks had gone off. I felt my heart race faster than it ever had before. Everyday after that I caught myself staring at him, wanting to be near him all the time but I resisted. He invited me to watch a few of his lacrosse games and then we were bowling, then we were at the movies, and then we were in his car late at night down by the lake. By then Scott was a werewolf and Stiles knew everything as did Scott and life was getting easier. It didn't get easier however when people started dying again. It was the Alpha that Derek and I had encountered earlier that summer. I tried everything that I could to keep my mate safe from the unknown Alpha, several times Derek had suggested that telling and changing Isaac would be easier and safer for him. The first time he suggested it, I swiped him across the face with my claws extended.

"He's not to be touched." I growled. Stiles jumped up in Derek's defense, which was strange but he actually agreed with Derek.

"Ash, the Alpha killed his dad." I turned my rage towards Stiles.

"That was not the Alpha, I went to that crime scene Stiles that was no Alpha. It was something else." I felt the fur on my face reseed and disappear. I could see it on his face that I had frightened him when I growled at him.

"It should be his decision Ashlyn." Derek said. I protested but I was no match for my Alpha. I felt as if I was going to be sick when Derek returned back a week later with his new pack member; my mate. My heart excelled when I saw him and I ran and jumped into his arms. Kissing him all over and holding him tightly. I didn't like the fact that Derek still changed him but now I didn't have anything to hide from him. Derek had informed Isaac about everything that had gone down within the past six months. He told him about me and the Alpha and then he was completely caught up.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked, seeming hurt.

"I-I couldn't. Isaac believe me when I tell you that I didn't tell you to protect you." After hours of convincing him that I did what I did because I loved him he forgave me and returned his gratitude with love in his eyes and a tender kiss.

Erica and Boyd quickly joined the pack. Those two were out of control on the full moon. I thought at one point I was going to have to put one of them down. Boyd got loose and almost killed Stiles; Derek and I both put a stop to that immediately. I quickly knock Body unconscious while Derek protected Stiles, not even realizing what he was doing. As Body lay unconscious on the floor I watched as Derek and Stiles looked at each other, I hated to interrupt that moment but I had no choice. We moved Boyd back to the basement where Isaac was looking over Erica as she came down from her first werewolf high and faded into sleep.

The pack lived at Derek's loft which was just big enough for the four of them. Occasionally I spent the night with my mate. Some wearing clothes, others entangled in each other wearing nothing but sheets and each other. I had felt whole for the first time in a long time.

As I watched him sleep I couldn't help by smile. He opened his eyes and looked up at me as I lay on his chest.

"Where you watching me sleep?" he asked tiredly though a smile.

"Wouldn't be the first time; I just don't want to miss a second of you." He smiled again and pulled the sheets over my shoulders and leaned up and kissed the end of my nose and then rubbed his against mine. It had become our thing, rubbing our noses together. I rested my head on his chest and listened to the beat of his heart in my ear and fell asleep.

"Derek what does it mean?" I asked looking at the painted door that Scott and scrapped off. It was some kind of symbol, similar to the one tattoo on his back but very different. "Derek." I growled.

"It means they're coming." I heard the packs heart beats increase. Derek turned and looked at us all from the porch of the old house. "An Alpha pack is coming." I looked over at Stiles, whose heartbeat was far more increased than the rest of us.

"An entire pack of Alphas? Is that even possible?" he squeaked. I could tell in the tone of his voice that he was terrified. I felt Isaac move closer to me and putting his hands around my waist. Everything moved slower than it usually did.

"Yes, it's pretty uncommon. But each one of them is just as powerful as the other. They all feed off the power they give to one another." I felt Lydia shudder and Alison move closer to her and grab her hand, comforting her friend. "We all need to be on guard." He looked at his wolves. "You guys will be able to tell who the Alphas are when you smell them." Then he looked at Alison, Lydia and Stiles. "Stay close to them." Derek pointed to all of us. "They'll be able to protect you while I'm not there." He looked at Stiles longer than he did the girls. It was all of us now, together. We all looked at each other, I put my hands on Isaac's which were still on my hips. I saw Scott glance over at us and at Isaac's hands then away. He always did think of me as a sister, I almost read his mind and laughed on the inside.

"If we have to, we'll fight." Derek said right before entering the old broken house and closed the door and then he was gone.

SO OKAY, I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS. IT WAS A WHOLE LOT OF INFO AND ONE OF THE LONGEST CHAPTERS I'VE DONE. DID YOU LIKE THE LITTLE BIT OF STEREK IN THERE? I KNOW I DID ^_^ I ALSO HAVE A LITTLE BIT A TREAT FOR YOU GUYS THAT I WILL BE POSTING RIGHT AFTER THIS ONE. XOXO UPDATE SOON


	13. Chapter 13

_THIS WAS SORT OF ALL OVER THE PLACE BUT ASHLYN AND JACKSON DID GET REALLY CLOSE IN THE FIC, I JUST DIDN'T HAVE A CHANCE TO WRITE ANY OF IT. SO HERE'S A LITTLE BIT OF IT IN JACKSON'S POV. HAPPY READING XOXO_

**Jackson**

It was just past midnight when I got yet another disturbing call from Ashlyn. She was in hysterics, begging me to come over. We would sit in her room and talk until the sun came up usually; talked about things she couldn't with Stiles or Scott. We were there for each other; when Lydia and I broke up she spent the night with me. I was so broken that I didn't think that I would survive the night.

But this call, this call was different. This wasn't just Ashlyn needing to talk about the shit that Derek had said that day, or if she and Stiles got into another huge fight; this was different. Something in the tone of her voice said that she desperately needed me.

"Ash, what's wrong?"I said clutched the phone to my ear and sitting up in my bed. She sobbed on the other line, barely able to form words. She had never been this bad before. "Ashlyn, I need you to take a deep breath and tell me what happened." She tried desperately to slow down her breathing but no relief came to her.

"J-Jackson, it was horrible. It was so real." She made no sense of what she was saying. I had no choice in this matter; I had to go to her. I flung my blanket off of me and stepped into the jeans that were lying on the floor for the previous day. I did all of this still trying to calm her down with no such luck.

"Okay, baby girl just sit tight I'm on my way alright?" I said grabbing my keys and leaving my room.

"Mk-kay" she tried to sputter out. And then the line went blank. My hands shook violently as I tried to unlock the door of my Porsche, dropping my keys several times. I finally had to stop and take a breath; at this rate I would've caused an accident once I got out on the road. After I got in and started the car and put on my seatbelt I realized that I had forgotten to grab a shirt. I didn't have time to run back inside and grab one. That house was always to hot for me anyways.

I was at her house within five minutes which seemed so much longer than it was. I looked up at her window, my normal entrance and noticed that the window was cracked open. That gave me the go ahead to come on up. I climbed the ladder that was attached to the house, being careful not to squash and of the roses that climbed the ladder as I did. Once I reached the top I quietly opened the window the rest of the way and glided in without making any noise. Ashlyn had been standing in the middle of the room clutching her cell phone. I walked towards her slowly so that I didn't frighten her.

"Ash, I'm here." I said extending my arms to her. She turned her body towards me and started sobbing yet again. She covered her face so that I couldn't see the tears falling from her eyes. I reached over and grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her face to look at her. "I'm right here." I whispered as she fell into me. I caught her just as she collided with my bare chest. Her hands were cold; not normal for her. I tightened my arms around her shoulders then scooped her up into my arms and carried her over to the bed. She wrapped her arms around my neck tightly and didn't let go. I felt each shake, each ragged breath, and every hot tear that ran down her face onto my shoulder then down my back. If it were anyone else I would have been highly disgusted; but this was Ashlyn. This was my best friend.

"Tell me what happened Ash. Did someone hurt you? Was it Derek?" she shook her head still clinging to me. "Then what? Ashlyn please tell me; I've never seen you like this before." I was a little bit scared to hear what had gotten her so riled up, I almost didn't want to know. Slowly but surely she pulled back from me, whipping her snotty face with the sleeve of her school hoodie. Her breathing was still all over the place, but it was slower than it was ten minutes ago on the phone.

"It was a dream." She finally said. It had to have been one hell of a dream to get her this bad. "There was fire, and blood, so much blood." She closed her eyes as another tear fell. I grasped her hand tightly, giving her the comfort her needed. "And my parents were there and they were saying all of these horrible things to me, and with every thing they said another person that I loved dropped dead." She squeezed my hand tighter. "They said, how it was my fault they were dead. That I could've done more to get control of the wheel that night." Her lip quivered and I moved closer to her, giving her both of my hands to hold. "It was so real I could have reached out and touched them." She reached up to her forehead and rubbed her temple. I pulled her close to me and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Now, you listen to me." I spoke as gently as I could without crying myself. "That night, you did everything that you possibly could. There was nothing that you could have done to gain control of that car." I felt another tear roll down my chest, and again I didn't mind. "Things like that just happen, and you can't help them and running threw what you 'should have done' is nothing you 'could have done.' Your father made a choice that night; a selfish choice. One that took him and your mother away from you forever; and that is not your fault." She sat up and looked at me. I brushed a tear away with my thumb, "Do you hear me? That was _not_ your fault." She reluctantly nodded her head and leaned into my hand. I brought her face closer to mine and softly kissed her forehead. I rubbed her back trying to calm her down some more. "Come on," I pulled the blanket back and ushered her to lay down. "Get some sleep. She grabbed my hand as I put the blanket back over her.

"Don't go, please." I smiled trying my damnedest to get her to smile.

"Hey, getting rid of me ain't gonna be that easy." Half heartedly she smiled as I lay down next to her wrapping my arms around her and nuzzling my face into the crook of her neck; kissing her neck to assure her I was still there. As the hour passed by her breathing slowly went back to normal and I didn't close my eyes until I heard the light snore she always tried to convince me that she didn't have. She was out of the woods, and I fell asleep with my friend in my arms for one last time.

About a month later I was leaving the country. There were too many werewolves in Beacon Hills and I would be damned if I was going to join a pack lead by the likes of not one but two Hale's. I only had three regrets for leaving. Their names were Ashlyn, Danny and Lydia. The three of them drove me to the airport, making it harder for me to walk away and leave, but I had to.

"You take care you yourself man." Danny whispered in my ear as we embraced one last hug. I nodded saying that he didn't have to worry about me, that I would be okay on my own. He had no idea that I was a werewolf and that I could hear his now increased heartbeat. Lydia came next and instead of a hug she gave me one last kiss. The sweetest kiss that we had ever shared and I didn't want to stop. But when she pulled away she smiled her prize winning smile that I fell in love with.

"You had better keep safe mister. I don't want to have to send big bad Alpha Derek to London to keep you in line, and you know I'll do it." I smiled, having no doubt in my mind that she would.

"I promise I'll be safe. And you'd better too." She winked at me.

"Don't worry, I've got a bunch of werewolves looking out for me." She said kissing my cheek and joining Danny by the car. All that was left was Ashlyn. I could see it on her face that she wasn't ready to let me go, not yet.

"Hey," I said extending my hand to her. Her nostrils flared trying to hold back tears that were sure to come if she entered my embrace; which she did. "You're gonna be okay kid. You've got a shit ton of people here that love the crap out of you. Don't you forget that." She nodded unable to speak. Her heartbeat increased and her breathing slightly sped up. I glanced over at my human friends. "Do me a favor Ash."

"Anything." Her voice slightly higher than it usually was.

"Look out for Danny; keep him safe. I would hate myself if anything happened to him. Lydia will be okay, she's tougher than she looks." We both laughed knowing that she couldn't be without a designer pair of shoes for no longer than a day. It was hard to believe that she could handle herself, but she managed alright. "One more thing…" I said, she pulled away to look at me; once again I found myself wiping away a tear from her face. "No more tears Ash. I'm just a phone call away. If you ever, _ever_ need me for anything I'll be here. You know that right?" she licked her lips and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I know." She took me in one last hug, holding me tightly before she spoke again. "I have a quick confession.. If Isaac and I never got together and became mates… I would've chosen you, Jackson. I would have chosen you."

"… I know Ash; I know." I kissed her through her hair. "I would have chosen you too." I tried so hard not to cry but I finally caved. I dropped my bag on the ground and wrapped both of my arms around her and held her close to me as we cried. I hadn't cried like this in a long time. God, damnit I was going to miss her so much. She pulled back quickly and wiped her eyes.

"You're going to miss your flight." She said without making any eye contact. It was easier that was for the both of us. I gathered up my things and looked at the airport. I could feel my heart breaking as I looked at all of their faces. Grief-stricken, sad, and teary; I couldn't let myself be affected by them.

"I love you guys, so much." They all smiled. It killed me to walk away, but I did. I had to, I had to leave them. As I entered the airport I could hear Lydia reassuring them that I would be alright and smiled at what she told them.

"Don't worry guys he's all grown up now." And she whispered to Ashlyn and Danny sunk into the car, "He's and American werewolf in London now." And they both shared a laugh. Just how I wanted to leave things, with everyone smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

**Stiles**

Derek was dead. I wasn't showing it to anyone but I was shattered. Maybe we were wrong; maybe he wasn't really dead. I played with the idea in my mind as the bus shook me and the rest of the team around on the rough terrain. Scott leaned his head up against the window, trying his hardest to heal.

"Are you still not healed?" I asked him looking at the blood on his shirt. He didn't answer. "I don't think your healing Scott, that looks pretty bad." He took a ragged breath and turned his head toward me. His face was riddled with pain; he had never been this bad for this long before. I wished that I could call Derek; he would know what to do. We were on our own now.

I narrowed my ears and turned my attention to Danny who was sitting with _him_; an Alpha. Danny had no idea what danger he was constantly in. The knot in my stomach grew tighter as I looked around at Isaac and Boyd who sat adjacent to them.

"Boyd," Scott whispered. "He's gonna do something." I turned my attention to Boyd who looked like he was just sitting there, hating the bus ride like the rest of us.

"How can you tell?" I asked still looked at Boyd.

"Look at his hands." He said trying to make his way past me. Boyd's claws were out, gripping the seat in front of him.

"Oh crap!" I said to myself remaining in my seat. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ethan tilt his head in the direction of my friends. I put up my guard, ready to jump up at their defense if needed. Not like it would make much of a difference, he would go right through me. For a few minutes Scott sat there restraining his fellow werewolf then he returned to the seat, clutching his still bleeding wound.

"He won't do anything, not here." He referred to Ethan. I stared at the back of his head; hoping if I stared long enough it would burn a hole through all the hair care product. My stomach churned at the thought of him and his brother so close to my cousin all the time. To think, two years ago they were still human, and in the same school as Ashlyn. I shook the thought out of my head.

The bus came to a stop. Coach started yelling everybody off of the bus because someone had gotten car sick; nobody protested. We all poured out, almost trampling one another to get out of the rancid smelling environment. As I leaned up against a tree, three familiar silhouettes appeared off in the distance.

"Perfect." I scoffed. Alison with Lydia and Ashlyn in tow came striding over to me and Scott. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked no longer leaning up against the tree. Alison dropped to her knees in front of Scott who was sitting on the ground. "He's taking longer to heal than normally. I don't know what to do with him." I said shrugging, and slightly panicking. She pulled away at the bandage to reveal the gapping hole in his side.

"We have to get him inside, this is really bad. I don't think it's healing at all." She wrapped his arm around her shoulder and hoisted him to his feet. Lydia did the same on his right. "Did he bring a bag with extra clothes or anything?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's on the bus. I'll go and get it." They both left, taking Scott into the bathroom. I watched as Ashlyn walked over to Isaac and Boyd; telling them what was going on. I ran onto the bus and grabbed the blue duffle bag that was under our seat and trotted off to the bathroom where Alison was attempting to sew Scott's wound back together. I couldn't watch, no matter how badly I wanted to stay with my wounded friend I just couldn't handle the blood. Lydia came with me, giving Alison the silence to concentrate on her task at hand. We both walked outside to see Isaac sitting on top of Ethan punching him. Ashlyn was trying her hardest to pull them away from each other but nothing came of her attempts. Boyd finally interjected, picking Isaac up single handedly and threw him up against the side of the bus. We ran over to the scene and watched as Danny ran to the aid of his boyfriend. My muscles tightened. _What if Ethan was so worked up about Isaac that he attacked Danny? _Thankfully he didn't, he did however play the part of a wounded teenage boy quite well.

Boyd was walking a still enraged Isaac away from the fight. Ashlyn crouched down in front of Ethan, grabbing at his chin. He winced in pain and tried to pull away.

"I didn't even do anything. He just came at me, out of nowhere." He said looking Ashlyn in the eye, and then up at me and Lydia. He wasn't lying, that much I knew. Lydia returned to Scott and Alison while Ashlyn and I went over to Boyd and Isaac. She was pissed; I could tell she was by the way she walked. Picking up my pace so that I was only a few steps behind her she started to jog, leaving me in the dust. She reached them before I did.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" she barked. "Do you understand that you could've exposed yourself to half of the Cross Country team? Not to mention the dozens of people in their cars that were driving past?" she was beyond angry; I'd never seen her so enraged like this before. I found it best to just stay my distance.

"Are you seriously defending him right now?" was Isaac's reply. I had a bad feeling about what was to come next. Without thinking she swiped him across the face as her claws came out. He grabbed his cheek and restrained himself from retaliating.

"You know damn well why!" I had no idea. "You had no reason for attacking him the way you did. You risked exposing us all." Isaac became instantly angry.

"Ash, wake up! He is not the little 14 year old boy that you remember. He's an Alpha, he's one of them; or have you forgotten." Please don't go there. "They_ killed_ Derek!" my stomach lurched forward. "Him and his brother, and the rest of his pack killed him. They killed our Alpha. We're leaderless. We're _fucked_ and it's all because of them." He growled. I clenched my jaw, trying to retain my new found hatred for Ethan.

"You know that's not true. Ethan tried to warn us, he tried to help!" once again defending her old friend.

"He lied to you! That's what they do. And you were foolish enough to listen to him. If you had used your head, for once then maybe-" Boyd stopped him.

"Isaac don't." he said in his low voice. Ashlyn's face tightened.

"Are you, blaming me? For what happened to Derek; so that's my fault now?" her voice was shaky yet still strong as it always was. Isaac didn't say anything, just narrowed his gaze towards the ground.

"Isaac that's not fair." I interjected, "she was only doing what she thought was right." Ashlyn silenced me.

"Go on Isaac; finish what you were going to say." He stayed silent. "Fine, I'll finish it for you. If I'd used my head for once maybe things would have turned out different. Maybe we wouldn't have lost our leader; maybe I wouldn't have let my friend die." We all remained silent. "Does that about sum it up?" he had the look of shame on his face. The knot that had been growing in my stomach got bigger and my jaw tightened. "Think what you want to think about the decisions that I made. You might think that you know Ethan but you don't. If you would take one damn minute to listen to what someone besides yourself thinks and feels, then you would know that he's tried to leave the Alpha pack once before and Deucalion almost killed his brother because of it. He hates being his little bitch, but wait, you don't care do you? You see what you want to see," she turned and looked at Boyd and then at me, "You all do." Then she stormed off.

The three of us returned to the bus to find Scott sitting in the back of the bus looking much better than he did before. I sulked to my seat and sat down next to him. He was healing again, and quite fast I might add. I was glad that he was okay. I told him what had just happened and he replied with, "We'll figure everything out later." I sunk into my seat and closed my eyes; we would be at the meet soon, where I could once again just sit on the bench, and watch.

_JUST PUT THIS TOGETHER A FEW HOURS AGO. HOW'D YOU GUYS LIKE IT? PLEASE KEEP IT COMING WITH THE FEED BACK, I LOVE IT XD XOXO UPDATE SOON_


	15. Chapter 15

**Ashlyn**

"I know that I'm not your biggest fan right now Ashlyn but you've got to believe me when I say that I didn't mean any of that stuff. Come on, would you at least look at me?" Isaac said grabbing my arm trying to spin me around. I ripped myself away from his grasp, despite how firm it was.

"You crossed a line Isaac." I said distancing myself from him.

"You think I don't know that?" he exclaimed. "I'm trying to apologize, please just let me!" I turned around with anger in my eyes about a foot away from him.

"You don't get to try and apologize! You put the entire pack against me! Scott, Boyd, even Stiles; Stiles! My own flesh and blood thinks that I listened to Ethan and got Derek killed on purpose." I pushed him away from me. "They hate me! They resent me now more than ever."

"What are you talking about? They understand what you did and why you did it. And I never meant to put all that blame on you." I felt his heart excel.

"Don't bother lying to me, I know when your lying. Remember?" I said as angry tears shed down my face. He tried to move closer to me but I wouldn't let him. "Stay back," I warned as my claws unsheathed. He took another step towards me and I growled yet another warning. "Isaac, I'm warning you, stay away from me or I _will_ hurt you."

"No you won't." he said, emotionless.

"I'm not in control of myself right now; get out. Take Stiles with you." He stood there just watching me for a long minute before finally slipping out of my room and closing the door behind him.

_"Come on." He said entering Stiles' room._

_"What why? What's going on?" he said moving around on his bed. I could hear the sheets in the next room moving around as he stood from his resting spot._

_"She needs us to be, somewhere else right now…" he trailed. Stiles protested, not wanting to leave me alone in the house. "She's not in control of her emotions right now and she wants you to leave Stiles; right now. I've seen her loose control before and she almost killed me. I fought back hard but believe me when I say this that she can and will try to kill you." I heard him fling himself back onto his bed, the mattress springs screeching together as he bounced up and down on them._

_"I don't care." I didn't like what I was hearing. "If she wants me out of my own house so bad, she can come out and ask me to leave her damn self." I howled hoping to scare them both off. He sat up on the bed and walked over to the wall. "Now you listen to me Ashlyn Grace, I know that you're riddled with guilt, but you're not the only one who feels responsible; we all do. So stop with the pity party and get over yourself." He whispered through the drywall. I could hear every word, every tear rolling down his face and onto the floor. "Isaac you need to go. I have to have a talk with my cousin." He said and I heard Isaac leave, not putting up a fight anymore. _

"Ash," I was sitting in the middle of the floor hiding my face in my knees. "Ashlyn look at me." I didn't move or speak. I just wanted to be left alone. He walked across the floor so that he was standing in front of me. He slowly made his way to the ground, sitting Indian style waiting for me to look up at him.

"It's my fault." I finally spoke. "I should have disregarded Ethan like you told me too. But I didn't, I wanted to believe him. I wanted to believe that deep down inside of him there was the Ethan that was my friend, that wasn't a cold hearted killer." Stiles put his hand on mine.

"But he is, and you can't blame yourself for wanting to see the good in him. Isaac was out of line the other day when he said what he said. Ashlyn, he doesn't blame you, that was just word vomit, he didn't mean it. He loves you, and even if you did know that Ethan was lying, he would love you anyways." I wanted to believe what he was saying but I could heart the jumps in his heart beat. All of the things that he had just said to me was what I needed to hear. He didn't actually believe what he was saying.

"What about you Stiles? Do you blame me? You should; because I do." I asked looking away from him. I hated myself. His heart beat amplified.

"Ashlyn look at me." I looked into his eyes, not something I make a habit of doing. "You did what you had to do because you love us, you wanted to do your best to protect us; all of us. I can't blame you for something like that. Now am I completely shattered about loosing Derek, of course." The lump in my throat grew bigger. "Ashlyn, I really had feelings for him. Feelings I didn't know that I had until he was gone, but if it were down to the two of you; baby girl I would choose you every time." I knew that he had feelings for Derek; that was part of the reason I couldn't look him in the eye since that day. He put his hand on my face and stroked my cheek with his thumb. "I love you Ash, that's never going to change." I put my hand on his.

"I love you too." He smiled as a single tear rolled down his cheek. I reached my hand up to wipe it away but he beat me to it.

"Go on go." He said standing up. "Isaac is in the living room. "Go, kiss and make up or whatever it is you two do, just don't let me walk in on it okay?"

"Wha- how do you know he's still here?" I asked.

"Because he loves you, and he wouldn't leave things like they were. He doesn't blame you Ash you know that right?" I nodded, and stood up as Stiles walked out of my room and into his. Slowly I proceeded down the stairs and I saw him. He was sitting on the edge of the couch, patiently waiting for me like he always did. He saw me before I could reach the bottom of the staircase and he jumped up from the couch and took a step towards me.

"Ash, I'm," I interrupted him.

"You have, every right to be pissed, angry or whatever at me. And you could say that you're not and I know you'd be lying so whatever you need to say to me, say it now. I don't want to be here a month from now and you still have pent up resentment towards my actions." He took a few steps towards me to where he was face to face with me. "Say what you need to say, I can take it." He didn't say anything. He leaned forwards and crashed his lips onto mine, kissing me passionately. I pulled back. "Don't change the subject." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up and kiss me." He said, embracing me with another kiss and a tight hug around my waist. When we pulled away from each other he rubbed his nose against mine. That's when I knew that we were okay again. Our foreheads touched and I tried to keep my emotions in check; something that I was having a lot of trouble doing lately.

"I love you." I whispered. He didn't move, but opened his eyes and looked at me despite our awkward position.

"I love you more." I smiled and almost blushed. I gave him a quick peck and threw my arms around his neck.

"I love you most."

**_I'M SO LAME THAT I'VE STARTED SHIPPING ISAASLYN.. I'M KNOW I'M SORRY. I'M TRYING IND OF HARD TO THINK OF A WAY TO END THIS SERIES. I HAD SORT OF AN IDEA THAT I WON'T TELL YOU GUYS. I'LL LET YOU FIGURE IT OUT; ALTHOUGH I THINK YOU'RE GOING TO HATE ME FOR IT _ UPDATE SOON XOXO_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Stiles**

"Derek, I'm serious stop playing around!" I shouted as he remained on the couch infatuated with Call of Duty. "Derek," I kicked his foot. "Derek!"

"For the love of God what?!" he said, his voice getting drastically louder with every word. "I've almost won the war Stiles!" he tossed the controller about in his hands as he shot his imaginary gun.

"Well we're going to loose _our_ war. You know the one against the Alpha's. The one you 'died' over." He rolled his eyes.

"Stiles, nothing is going to happen over night. They've gone into hiding and we haven't seen hide or hair of them since I 'died' right?" he asked, pausing his game to look up at me.

"Right; I just don't have a good feeling about this Derek. I feel like something really bad is gonna happen." I said crossing my arms. He smiled a toothy smile, making me weak.

"You worry to much." I made a face at him and before I knew it he was pulling me down onto the couch.

"I, worry just enough thank you very much." I poked his chest.

"Shut up." He grumbled and I rolled my eyes again and he kissed me on the forehead. I pushed him away and scrambled to my feet. I heard him chuckle as I walked away and heard him resume his game.

"Stupid game." I shook my head and raided the fridge, looking for anything that wasn't there. I was elbow deep inside the fridge, moving jars and cans out of the way searching for something to eat. When I came up empty I slammed the door shut and leaned up against the door frame.

"Oh, and I'm a sour wolf." He glanced over at me, enjoying my frustration. He thought that it was cute, the way I got so worked up over something so trivial. I rolled my eyes again and looked up at the ceiling. Ashlyn stomped around in her room over head; Derek looked up too. "What's her problem?" he asked, looking back at the TV. I bit my lip and tried my best to keep my heart rate at a normal pace.

"I don't know, she's been acting really strange lately. Actually she's been acting really, _really_ strange since your whole like, disappearing act." But I knew; I knew exactly what was wrong with her. I knew before she even told me, and I knew that she wouldn't tell anybody else until she knew what her game plan was.

"You don't know?" he asked looking over his shoulder. I shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe it was from the shock of you being dead and then coming back to life. I mean that would have done it for me." I avoided eye contact with him. He knew I was still angry with him for leaving us; for leaving me.

"Are you sure that's it? There's nothing else wrong with her?" Why was he grilling me? I was hoping he would figure it out for himself so that I wouldn't have to force myself to say it out loud.

"Jesus Derek, if you're so damn curious about it go up and talk to her yourself." I became enraged and left through the back door, slamming it shut behind me.

**_SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, BEEN WORKIN A LOT. SO THIS IS A REALLY SHORT ONE, I KNOW, I WAS HOPING THAT YOU GUYS COULD GUESS WHAT'S WRONG WITH ASHLYN BY NOW,, I'M HOPING TO WRAP THIS SERIES UP SOON BUT I'M ALSO THINKING ABOUT STARTING ANOTHER AFTER THIS ONE IS DONE; STEMMING OFF OF TEEN WOLF OF COURSE. UPDATE SOON. XOXO_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ashlyn**

There was a faint knock on my door, I assumed it to be either Uncle Frank who would have walked away if I didn't answer or Stiles, who would have came in if I didn't answer anyways. But it didn't smell like either of them, it was someone different. I couldn't place where I knew the scent from but I knew it just the same. My mind searched for the face that matched the scent that quickly filled my nose but I came up empty for some reason… That had never happened to me before. _What he hell is wrong with me? _

Slowly my door creaked open and I became very still. I didn't look up to see who it was. If they were a danger, they wouldn't have knocked. Then again, if it were someone I knew, they wouldn't have knocked either.

"Ashlyn?" my eyes shot upward to the face of evil and in the same instance, a sweet face from the past. I bared my teeth and growled a warning. "Whoa, hey, it's just me!" when I'd realized who it was I snapped my jaws together, hiding my pearly white fangs.

"Scott? What the hell are you doing here?" I felt angry, but at the same time I was happy to see his face, and then I wanted to cry for being so coarse before.

"I-I was worried about you." I scrunched my nose and pulled a pillow in front of me, hugging it softly.

"Worried about what?" I asked, almost insulted. I tried to read his face. His bottom jaw hung down slightly and I could tell he was trying to think of something to say. "You're not the one whose worried about be, are you Scott?" I dug my fingers into the pillow, trying to keep myself contained.

"Not exactly." I snorted and threw the pillow to the floor.

"Stiles." I said, biting my tongue. He nodded. I took in a deep breath and slowly stood from the bed. "Why?" I asked, again, wanting to cry. "Why wouldn't _he_ ask me; why send you?" his head hung a little bit lower than usual.

"He thinks something's wrong and you won't tell him. Ash, you have been acting really weird lately, what's wrong? You know you can tell me, right?" I felt my face get hot with anger.

"I can take care of myself Scott! I don't need you, or Stiles, or Isaac to protect me. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a little bit of a freak! I have to figure all of this shit out myself." I could see the confusion on his face. So I lied. "I am the only Denmark wolf here. I have to go through everything alone." I felt my heart racing faster and faster.

"Ash, calm down. You're not alone; we're all here for you." He blurted out in his very, Scott-ish voice.

"No!" I threw my fist at the closest wall. "No, you're not! You don't know what I go through, the pain of the change. Not being able to control myself all the time." I tried to catch my breath.

"Now hold on a second, we all go through the change too." He tried to argue but silenced himself finally knowing what I meant by "the change." "Oh." He said, taking a step backwards.

"You're right Scott, you do change; on the outside. Every single bone in my body breaks, and morphs into something that I'm not. I run on all fours; I grow a god damn tail! And I run alone, never knowing what it's like to be apart of a pack, of my _own_ kind. Do you have any idea what's that does to someone?" I asked, tears now filling up my eyes.

"I didn't realize you went though that." He said softly, trying to comfort me.

"None of you do." I snapped. "None of you know what I'm—what I go through." I tried to catch my words, hoping that he didn't read into my miss choice of words. He took a step forward and tried to take my hands but a shrugged away from him. "Just go, tell Stiles I'm fine." I turned away from him. "I want to be alone." I'm sure he didn't have anything to say after all of that, and even if he did, I wouldn't have heard him.

Once I knew he was gone I flung myself onto the bed and let myself cry. I cried and cried, until I had a headache. "Damn it!" I cursed out loud, grabbing my forehead; and then my stomach, and lurched forward. "Ouch." I said weakly. I felt like I had needles being jabbed into my stomach. I didn't know what was happening but I knew it was werewolf related. I didn't want the pack to know, and I didn't want to have to explain things to my uncles and cousin, so I called the only other person that I could trust; one that knew everything.

I scrambled off my bed for my phone. Shaky, I dialed the number hoping that it was correct. I jerked forward again, the pain greater than it was the first time. I panted heavily and could feel the sweat dripping down my face and neck. I held the phone to my ear praying that he would answer.

"Hello?" he sounded like he had just woken up. I gasped from the pain and the phone dropped out of my hand. "Ashlyn?" I could hear his voice say on the other end of the line. I tried to speak but not much came out.

"E, I need help." The words felt dirty coming out of my mouth. I struggled to sit myself upright on the floor, but I managed to do so and picked the phone up again.

"Ashlyn, where are you? What's going on?" I felt something warm around my legs and my vision was getting hazy.

"I'm, I'm home. Please E, hurry. I'm scared." Shooting pain coursed through my abdomen and down my legs. I let out a short scream before I heard a click on the other end of the line and released the phone from my hand, for the last time. "Please hurry." I whispered. I tried bracing myself with my hands on the floor at both my sides. I could feel the warmth that I had been sitting in on my hands now. Bringing one hand into my line of sight I realized what I had been sitting in. I was sitting in a pool of my own blood.

**_HOLY CRAP, SO THIS KIND OF WENT IN A DIFFERENT DIRECTION THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD! THIS CHAPTER DEFIANTLY HAD A MIND OF IT'S OWN. ARE YOU GETTING TIRED OF ME PLAYING WITH YOUR EMOTIONS YET? JUST A LITTLE BIT LONGER, I PROMISE. XOXO_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ethan**

I could smell blood from down the street. I was frantic to get to her, and feared I would be too late. I beat my steering wheel thinking it would make the car go faster. _Come on, come on!_ I pushed the gas peddle to the floor of my Mustang and pulled away from the cars behind me. I screeched to a stop in from on her house; not slowly pulling into the drive way like I would have. I was out of the car and at her door within three seconds.

"Ashlyn!" I pounded on the big wooden door. I could hear her heartbeat and the smell of blood was stronger. I pounded one last time and just when I was about to break it in, it opened. "Stiles?" his face was like stone. I could feel my heart beat a little faster as I tried to push past him but he sent me back the other way. He was surprisingly strong; for a human.

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you that stupid?" he swore at me. I didn't have time for this.

"Where is she?" I asked, my heartbeat pounded in my ears. "Where?!" I barked.

"Let's get something straight, stay away from my cousin, or Isaac and Derek _will_ have your head. Understand?" I licked my lips, everything in my body was telling me to go wolf; to kill him and get him out of the way, but I couldn't do that. Not now.

"Listen to me Stiles, she's in trouble; she needs help!" I tried to convince him, but he wasn't buying into it. "She doesn't have time for this shit." I pushed him away from the door, using my inner strength to get in.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" he shouted after me as I quickly climbed the staircase. I had never been in her house before; I had driven her home a few times before, but I was never invited in. I followed her scent to her room, and all but broke down the door. Stiles was soon behind me. She was lying on the ground, blood covering her bottom section. I was in a panic; I didn't know what to do. "Ash!" he shrieked. I made my way over to her and dropped to my knees, supporting her head with my leg.

"Call 911." I said in a quick breath. Stiles didn't move; for a moment, he stopped breathing. "Stiles!" he fumbled around in his pocket for his phone but didn't find it.

"What's happening to her?" he asked as he tore the room apart for Ashlyn's cell phone. How could he not know? He was a smart guy; he should have been able to put two and two together. "Ethan, talk to me man, come on!" I couldn't find the right words; being blunt was going to have to work.

"Toss me that pillow." I pointed to the bed. He tossed it to me and I replaced my knee with the softer down feathers. "You do know that she wasn't a virgin right?" I asked him, trying not to make any eye contact with him.

"Yes, I know that. What does that have to do with—" I felt his heart excel. "Oh my god, is she?" he couldn't bring himself to say it but he was right. I nodded in response. "Wait, s-so what does that mean? W-why is she bleeding? I don't understand." His incapability to use his common sense was pissing me off. Did I really have to explain what was so clearly obvious?

"For Christ's sake Stiles, she's having a miscarriage." I growled. He didn't move, he didn't speak. He just stood there and let it soak in.

"F-Found the phone." He dialed the number as I tried to help my friend regain consciousness.

"Ash." I shook her gently. "Ashlyn, come on kid open your eyes." She stirred in my arms and opened her eyes to look at me. I could see she was in pain; she grabbed my arms with as much force as she could.

"It hurts. So, much E." she whispered, tears streaming down her face. I brushed the hair away from her face and caressed her cheek with my fingers.

"I know, I know. The ambulance is on the way, just hang in there." She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me closer to her. I could feel her hot breath on my neck, giving me goose bumps; and not in a good way.

"Don't tell him." She whispered. If I didn't have my werewolf hearing I wouldn't have been able to understand what she said.

"Who?" there were so many people she could have been talking about. Before she could answer my question she passed out; probably not a good sign.

"Wh-whoa! What just happened?" Stiles asked franticly. I ignored his question.

"How long until the ambulance gets here? What did you tell them?" I tried to change the subject to something else.

"Two, maybe three minutes. I told them, that she was bleeding and that I didn't know why, which was the truth at the time." I scooped her up in my arms and struggled to my feet.

"You might want to call your dad. Right before she passed out she told me not to tell _him_. Which ever _he_ she meant, he's got the right to know." He couldn't seem to function correctly; not that I blame him. I made my way towards the door where he was standing. "Stiles," I said softer than usual. "She's gonna be okay. Do you understand me?" he nodded. "I need to get her down stairs, the ambulance will be here soon." He stepped out of my way and followed me throughout the house. I could hear the sirens from down the street. "Open the door." I ordered.

"Are they here? He asked, confused. I forget sometimes that humans hearing isn't as good ours.

"Not quite, within twenty seconds." I could feel a knot in my stomach forming. The paramedics came and loaded her onto the gurney and then into the back of the rig. Stiles jumped in after her and he looked back at me, as if he was waiting for me to follow him. "I'll meet you there." Before he could say anything further the driver slammed the door shut and quickly pulled away from the curb. I stood there alone, covered in her blood.

_**ITS NEARLY DONE GUYS! I'D SAY MAYBE FIVE OR SIX MORE CHAPTERS AND IT'LL BE DONE. ARE YOU GUYS LIKING IT? GIVE ME FEEDBACK! UPDATE SOON XOXO**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Ashlyn**

_"Where the hell is she?" Derek's voice reverberated off of the walls through my ears. _

_"Derek, I'm here!" I shouted, but I couldn't move. I could hear them; all of them. Lydia, Scott, Uncle Frank; why couldn't anybody hear me? _

_"Dad?" I could hear Stiles' voice but I couldn't see him. Everything around me was so bright, it hurt my eyes. _

_"Stiles, where is she? What happened?" Franks voice was shaken. I could feel the tension Ethan felt as Derek and Scott got closer to him. They both growled, but something silenced them. _

_"Guy's don't do this now, he only tried to help… That's what he's tried to do all along; she knew that." Stiles said. _

_"Stiles I'm fine." I said, trying to get their attention. _

_"I don't know, I was home, I thought I was alone. Then Ethan came to the house saying she was in trouble, that she needed help. When we got to her room she was just," he stopped. I felt my heart speed up but it didn't feel like mine. "Just lying there on the floor. She was covered in blood; her blood." I felt sick, and dizzy. I felt Derek, differently than I normally did. He said once that Denmark wolves felt the moods of the people around us, like auras, only different. I felt his rage, his frustration, but mostly his fear. I tried to reach out and touch him but I couldn't seem to find the strength. _

_"Are you all here for Ashlyn Rhoades?" I heard a man chime in. I didn't recognize his voice. _

_"Yes, I'm her Uncle Frank Stilinski and her cousin, Stiles." I felt them both move closer to each other. "Please, what the hell happened to her?" the man became uncomfortable with the situation almost immediately after learning their names. The lights weren't so bright and I could see their faces; all of them. They were all here, but why? No wait, where was he? Where was Isaac?_

_"Follow me." They both started to follow the man then the rest of the pack was on their six. I assumed the man was a doctor, he looked like one, the building smelled like a hospital; then again, so did my old high school. "Please, family only." He said putting a hand up to stop them in their tracks. _

_"We _are_ her family." Derek growled at him and I felt the room shake around me. _

_"Blood relatives only. A nurse will come and fill you in." and then he was gone. I watched Derek's face, the light that was in his eyes was now gone. Peter touched his shoulder and Derek pulled out from under his uncle's hand. They all sat down in the chairs in the hallway. _

_"About an hour ago 911 received a call from your home acclaiming that Ashlyn was bleeding without any knowledge of why." A different, older man said. The four of them were standing outside of a door. I tried to see inside but something was blocking me from seeing it. "Paramedic's arrived on the scene; there was a vast amount of blood loss in your niece." The old man pushed his glasses back up on his nose. Frank and Stiles' faces looked like they had heard this all before. The man looked in through the window and then back at them._

_"But why?" Frank demanded. The man took a shallow breath and opened the door. They all piled in around a hospital bed. I still couldn't see; it was like I was too far away from it. _

_"Mr. - Sheriff Stilinski; were you aware that your niece was sexually active?" I could tell that it was an uncomfortable question, for everybody in the room. _

_"I had my inclinations but I wasn't positive. Why, what does that have to do with anything?" he asked. Stiles made sure not to look at his father, but kept focus on the floor. _

_"Sir, your niece was pregnant. She had a miscarriage." Frank's knees got weak but he stood his ground. "The amount of blood loss sent her into a comatose state." _

_"B-but she's alright, right? She's going to be okay?" Frank asked. I could see the tears well up in his and Stiles' eyes. _

_"Sir, you have to understand, in some rare cases comatose patients don't regain consciousness. Your should prepare yourselves for the possibility that she may not wake up." A nurse pulled a chair up behind Frank as he fell into it. I could feel myself want to cry but I couldn't I moved closer to them and then I could see; I could see everything. The person lying on the hospital bed was me._

**THIS ONE WAS A LITTLE DIFFICULT FOR ME TO WRITE. IT WAS MY FIRST TIME EVERY TRYING TO WRITE IN THE FIRST PERSON FROM AN OUTSIDE POINT OF VIEW IF THAT MAKES ANY SORT OF SENSE. IF ANYONE'S HAVING A BIT OF TROUBLE FOLLOWING WHAT WAS GOING ON IN THIS CHAPTER MESSAGE ME AND I'LL EXPLAIN IT TO YOU. THERE MIGHT BE ONE MORE CHAPTER LIKE THIS SO IF YOU DIDN'T QUITE LIKE IT AS WELL AS THE REGULAR POV STAND POINT, PLEASE BARE WITH ME. UPDATE SOON. XOXO**


	20. Chapter 20

_Minutes later everyone else came into the room. I could feel their guilt, and smell their fear. I searched past all of them for him; I couldn't find his face. Why couldn't I see him? I could hear them all talking to me as each one of them approached the bed where I lay. _

_"You should have come to me. I could have helped you; I always do, don't I?" Derek said clenching his fists in the sheets. _

_"I know we didn't really get along, but you're my friend. We need you; you have to come out of this Ashlyn. You have too; I need you." Alison whispered. Scott put his hands on her shoulders behind her, comforting her. I wanted to respond so badly but I couldn't. I wished that I had watched more paranormal documentaries; the information could have come in handy right about now. Then something in the air pulled me, it pulled me to him. _

_"Isaac." I whispered, knowing that no one would hear me anyway. He ran through the halls, tripping over himself trying to get to me. _

_"Stiles!" he finally reached the room where everyone was. "I just got your message. What—" Stiles fist collided with Isaac's jaw. Lydia and Alison gasped and Derek and Scott jumped up to pull the two of them apart. _

_"You did this! This is your fault!" Stiles shouted as Isaac clicked his jaw back into place. Nurses and doctors rushed to the scene but Ethan and Peter kept them back. _

_"What? What did I do?" Isaac screamed back in his face. I had never seen either of them act like this before. It scared me. _

_"Stiles walk away." Derek whispered in his ear and pushed his out of his arms. "Isaac, we should talk." _

_"No," Uncle Frank stopped him. "I'll talk to him." He walked over to Isaac and I got a sick feeling in my stomach. "Stay with her?" he asked looking back over his shoulder at Derek. Derek nodded, and Frank escorted Isaac away with his hand on his shoulder._

_"They'll sort it out. Just leave it alone." Derek told the pack and they all went back to their seats. Ethan sat in the chair that was closest to my bed. I could feel Derek's uncertainty; surely he had to have a smidgen of trust for Ethan now? "May I sit?" Derek asked Ethan through his teeth. Without saying a word, Ethan stood up and stepped to the side, giving Derek the space he needed. _

_"I don't understand." Scott said from across the room. "If she was in trouble, why didn't she tell us? Why couldn't we feel it?" he asked. Ethan became irritated but remained silent. "Shouldn't we have felt something; because of the pack bond?" I too wondered this. Derek leaned forward in the seat._

_"No, we couldn't feel anything." He stopped and looked up, right at me. Maybe I was visible! "But I bet I know who did." He said standing up and leaving the room. Scott and Alison followed leaving Ethan and Lydia in the room. Peter stood outside the door like the guard dog he was. Lydia scowled at Ethan, all but burning a hole in the side of his face. _

_"Lydia stop it," I pleaded with her. She moved her hair around on her neck and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You can feel me can't you?" her eyes twitched but she said nothing. "Damn you! Why can't you admit to yourself that you're not normal? Damn, damn, damn!" I cursed. Ethan looked over at her with a distraught look on his face. _

_"What?" she said with her, _I hate you, _attitude. _

_"Whatever you're thinking about me, it's not true. I really do care about her; she was my friend long before Aiden and I were werewolves." She scoffed at him. _

_"Why won't any of you listen to him?!" I screamed. Lydia moved to the other side of the room, away from me. She had to have heard me, or felt me or something. _

_"You're special, that's why the Durrak is after you; but you already know that don't you?" he questioned her._

_"It doesn't matter what I think anymore." She said with a blank stare. Ethan looked back at my body and touched my hand. I could feel his warmth as if I were lying there instead of looking down at my body with the rest of them. _

_"Lydia, please listen to him." I whispered in her ear trying one last attempt to get her to understand. I felt her heart beat speed up slightly. Ethan heard it too. _

_"Are you okay?" he asked her. She looked at him, scared. I wasn't trying to scare her; I just wanted her to hear me._

_"I-" she paused and whipped her head to look at me, not me in the bed, but me! "Ash?" she looked for me; she couldn't see me… But she could hear me and feel me, I know she could. "You're here aren't you?" she said with a shaky voice. _

_"Lydia what are you talking about?" Ethan asked, confused. "She's right here." His hand tightened around mine. _

_"Lyd, you have to help me. I can't get back to my body and I don't know why. Please Lyd, I'm not ready to die yet; I'm scared." I could sense her fear. "Lydia I know you're scared but I'm scared too, please help me." A tear fell from her eye. Ethan moved to the edge of his seat. _

_"Lydia what's wrong?" he demanded. Her mouth gaped open, waiting for words to come out but they never did. Another tear fell from her eyes. _

_"I can hear her." She whispered. "She needs help, she's stuck." Ethan was confused. _

_"But how? She's not a ghost, and she didn't die and come back. How is this even possible?" his breathing excelled. _

_"It's called an out of body experience. She's in a coma right? So maybe her spirit got lost somehow. Whenever her spirit returns to her body," she looked at my body. "she'll wake up." She explained, to the both of us. Peter was listening to everything. I looked at him he was staying his distance for a reason._

_"Peter," I looked at Lydia, "Ask him to go find Derek." _

_"Why what's he gonna do? He can't use his big bad werewolf powers or whatever to out you back in your body, so why even bother?" she looked around as if she was going to see me. She did make a very good point, I just felt safer with Derek around. _

_"Oh shit!" I gasped. _

_"What? What's wrong?" she asked, still scared shitless. _

_"I have to find him." And then I was gone from the room._

**GETTING CLOSER AND CLOSER TO THE END. THIS HAS BEEN THE MOST EMOTIONAL STORY I'VE EVER WRITTEN, I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING READING IT AS MUCH AS I'M ENJOYING WRITING IT FOR YOU. PLEASE GIVE ME FEED BACK, IT SEEMS LIKE NOBODY DOES. UPDATE SOON XOXO**


End file.
